It was Always You
by xxhehesnortxx
Summary: Hillary was once a happy girl until something happended to her. now her life is a living hell. all she feels is pain. who can save her from this nightmare? [FINALLY FINISHED!]
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: A Bad Beginning

Life can be a pain in the butt. Sure it is fun but what happens if someone was once happy but then their life is changed. Their once smiling face is now a sad one. They hide their feelings making people think there are okay when they are not. For one person this was not easy at times but made it through and this is where the story begins…

"Mom, Dad I'm home!" called out a young girl. She had just entered her home which was quiet.

"Is anyone here?" once again she called out for her parents. This girl was around 16 and she had shoulder length brunet hair. Her eyes were chestnut color. This girl name was Hillary.

"In here" came her father's voice in the kitchen. She walked slowly in hopping nothing was wrong.

"Is anything wrong?" Hillary sat down on the chair while looking at her parents.

"We have some bad news." Her mother replied slowly. She looked sad and looked like she had been crying for some times.

"Mom are you okay." Hillary's voice began so shack in fear.

"She is fine. We are having a divorce." Her father said in a rough voice.

HILLARY'S PROV.:

"We are having a divorce."

Those words made my heart stop beating. It replayed in my head over and over like a broken record would do.

"What do you mean having a divorce?" I asked angry and sad. Why are they doing this? Why?

"Because things cant work out between us, honey." My mother came closer to me holding me in her arms. I pulled away form her not wanting to go near her. This made me mad. Why are they doing this.

"NO! YOU CAN'T!" I yelled at them. they both looked shocked but I didn't care.

"HILARY DON'T YELL LIKE THAT!" my dad yelled at me.

"Hillary please calm down." My mom spoke in a soft voice hopping that it will clam me down but it didn't work that well.

"Why? Why are you going to have a divorce?" I looked at them with cold eyes. I wanted to cry out but I felt no tears fall down my cheeks.

"We tried everything we could but it didn't help." She responded while sadly looking at me.

"WELL TRY HARDER!" I yelled and I ran out the door, ignoring my dad's yells and my mom cries.

I ran as fast as I could not wanting to go back to my home. I ran to the park where I always go when I feel down. It was my little place where no one can bug me. I took a seat on a rock near the pond and just looked at the sky. I felt sad and mad about the whole thing. But I was also happy about too. My mom and dad were always yelling at night and it made my mom sad, so I guess it was for the best but still… why did they marry each other when they are going to get a divorce?

I sighed as I got off from the rock and headed back home to my parents. I slowly walked in the front door to only be greeted by silence.

"Mom, dad you there?" I asked as I walked near the kitchen. At once my mom came up to hug me tightly.

"Honey! You scared me to death!" she cried as she hugged me closer into her arms.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry is not enough!" my dad spoke up.

"Well I had to think, dad."

"Still you shouldn't do that! now when you move in with me you will have to act like the way I want you to act!" my dad nearly yelled but he calmed down.

"What? I will leave with you? Why not mom?" I look at my mom to only find her in more tears.

"Hillary there is a really good high school over there and you should go."

"Mom, where is it going to be?"

"Where is it going to be?" I asked her with a hint of sadness in my voice. I didn't want to leave my mom here.

"In Tokyo." She answered and I was now in shocked.

"Tokyo?" was all I could say. It was far away and I don't know anyone there. (right now they leave in San Jose)

"Yes now go and pack. We will be leaving in two days. I already sighed you up you will start school on Monday." My dad ordered and I slowly went up to my room.

I was now really upset but I made myself not cry. I will not act weak in front of my dad. He thinks that I am not a good girl well he is wrong…

TWO DAYS LATER:

"Bye mom." I hugged my mom and felt some tears fall down but I whipped them quickly.

"Bye honey. Make sure you write okay?" she cried as she spoke to me.

"I will mom, bye." I hugged my mom for the last time and went in side the car.

"When we get there make sure you act good okay?" My dad looked at me.

"Yes." I answered while looking at my mom. It was hard not to cry but I failed. I didn't break down all at once. I just let some tears fall down but did not make a sound. This is going to be a hard life…

_**Okay that was my first chapter of my second story! I hope you like it! Review please.**_


	2. My Life As I Know It

Chapter 2: My Life As I Know It

HILLARY'S PROV:

I sat near the window looking at the blue sea. Sure it was beautiful sight. Seeing everything in a birds eye view, but I had other things to worry about. Like my new life with my dad.

Sure he is not the type who hits and stuff like that but he does yell a lot and I don't talk to him as much with my mom. Now to think of it I wonder how my mom is doing. We have been flying for at least 6 hours now and in 3 hours or something we will arrive at my new home.

"Hillary, do you want to eat anything?" my dad asked me while reading the news paper

"No." I simply answered while looking at the window. This is going to be a horrible year.

MANY, MANY HOURS LATER:

We had just gotten off the plane and now driving to my new home. Tokyo looks very beautiful then I thought it would be. Finally the cab pulled over and I saw my new home. It was big and beautiful. On the outside it was white and had stone stairs that lead up to the door way. In the front, it had a lawn with two tall trees standing on the side of the home.

"Don't you think it is beautiful?" My dad looked at me with a small smile.

"I guess."

I walked in the house and saw it was huge. I think I will get lost in here many times. I walked up the stairs to find my room. And as I guessed, I got lost.

"Just my luck." I sighed as I opened the door to my left. I opened 5 other doors until I finally found my room.

It was blue and was very plain looking. It had a balcony where it looks to the front of the house. All of my stuff as there and so was my new school uniform.

"EW! I have to where this?" I looked at the uniform. It at a white long sleeve shirt and over that was a black vest and with a red tie. It also had a black skirt. I decided to wear jeans under my skirt.

I walked out onto my balcony to find it was a good view from up here. I smiled as I looked out. Then something caught my eye or rather someone. A boy around my age was standing outside the house in front of me. He had spiked up blue hair and was rather cute. He seemed to be doing something with a little flying thing.

"I wonder what is that thing he is playing with." I sighed while staring at what I saw before me.

I walked back in to unpack my things. I came across a picture of my mom and me and I began to feel sad again. I didn't let my self cry but instead told myself it will be okay.


	3. school

Chapter 3: School

HILLARY'S PROV:

Today was Monday the day I would have to go to school. I found out my schedule yesterday when my dad gave it to me last night. All I had to do was just to stay in the same class while the teacher teaches us the subject. The only time that we had to get out of class was for break or P.E and music.

"Dad, why do I have music? I can't play anything." I looked at my dad.

"Oh it was the only class that I could find."

"Oh well I guess I will go now. Bye dad." I turn, grabbed my book bag and left the door. The school was pretty close so I walk over there. It was early and class does not start until 8:15 and right now it is 7:45. I wanted to get to school early so I could figure out where my class is and have some time to talk to the teacher.

The school was rather big. In the far left was a bell tower. On the far left it a baseball field and basketball courts. And a track run.

The school looks like 5 stories because it was tall! And it felt like 5 stories high when I was walking up there. Man so many stairs. My classroom was 104 and it was at the top.

"Man this is going to take some time." I sighed as I looked up. Finally I arrived at my classroom now out of breath. Man I must have gain weight. I had 15 mins. to spare and the teacher wasn't there so I sat down on the ground near the door.

I put my head on my knees to get some rest because I didn't get any rest last night because I was worried about the my school.

NORMAL PROV:

While Hilary was resting a group of guys were heading towards her way.

"So Kai who are your new neighbors?" asked a blond boy to a blue spiked up haired boy.

"…" the person who was Kai didn't answer but just kept on walking.

"Max, you should know Kai won't talk." answered a blackish bluish haired boy.

"Yeah Max Tyson is right." A black haired boy replied.

"Yeah what Rei said." A boy with glasses answered. He was Kenny.

They walked up the stairs and chatted some more about the whole beyblading thing.

"You guys will have to practice today after school at my house got it?" Kai looked at his teammates who were now complaining.

"But we practice all week last week! This is going to kill us! I mean look at us, we are like dead zombies!" Max pointed to each player of them team.

"No Max, we are cute looking dead zombies!" laughed Tyson as they walked on.

Max walked ahead but only to stop at what he saw. He saw a girl crouched up near the classroom.

"Hey is that a new person?" Max pointed at her.

"Uh I don't know, but let's ask her." Kenny was already walking over to her but Max was running to her. Max ran and shouted,

"HEY!"

She didn't answer but only sat there. Not even look up at them.

"Hey what is wrong with her?" Tyson looked at the girl.

"I don't know." Rei walked up to her and bend down to look at her.

HILLARY'S PROV:

I opened my eyes but didn't look up. Then I felt someone near me and I jerked my head up only to meet two dark black eyes. I started to panic at how close I was to him.

"AHHHH!" I screamed as I got up.

"WHOA!" some blond dude let out a gasped.

"Uh, sorry. You scared me. I'm so sorry if I made you death. I'm so sorry!" I began to apologized many times until the blond guy said it was alright.

"It is okay dude! Oh yea my name is Max what is yours?" Max stuck out his hand. I looked at it and shook it.

"My name is Hillary." I quietly answered.

"Well Hillary I will introduce you to everyone else. The one who was is front of you is Rei. They messy black headed dude is Tyson and the one with glasses is Kenny. Last but not least the guys leaning against the wall is Kai." He pointed to each one.

When he reached to this guy who had spiked up blue hair, I gasped. I've seen him before but where? Then it hit me. He is the guy who I saw in front of the house yesterday.

"Hey don't you leave near a house where a new neighbor just moved in?" I asked him not aware that he would not answer.

"…" he didn't say anything. I guess he is no the type who likes to talk.

"Sorry... I shouldn't be asking." I apologized to him.

"Hey don't say sorry." The guy name Rei walked over to me smiling.

"He doesn't like to talk much."

"Oh." I answered while looking at the window.

"So are you know the neighbor who moved next to him?" Max asked me.

"I'm the one who moved and I saw him playing with something and yeah…" I turned quiet when Kai looked at me.

"Oh so you are the new neighbor." Tyson was now eating something like a cereal bar. In seconds the bar was gone.

"Tyson you pig!" Kenny was now laughing as Tyson was coughing. He ate it to fast and now was chocking on it.

"I'm okay!" he coughed finally breathing. Then like magic another bar was in his hand.

"You eat to much." I laughed at him.

"Hey a handsome man like me needs food."

"Your funny." I laughed more while grabbing my backpack.

BRING

The class bell rang and now it was time to face my new classmates. It seems these boy's will be my new classmate. Well at least I know some people. I let out a sigh as I walked in.

"Hillary?" the teacher asked me as I walked in.

"Yes."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Mrs. Moto."

"Hi Mrs. Moto"

"Stand here okay while the rest of the students walk in."

I nodded and stood there while boy's and girls walked in. they all seem to look at me as if I as weird. Maybe it was because I was wearing jeans under my skirt but oh well I will deal with them.

"Okay class listen up! We have a new student as you can see and her name is Hillary."

Everyone looked at me and just bowed.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all." I bowed.

"Okay I would like you to sit next to…. Kai. Kai rise you hand." The teacher looked at him.

DARN! I Don't want to sit next to him. He is kinda scary. Oh well at least I get to sit in front of Max. He will make me feel a little bit better. He wasn't the only one I knew that was around me. Rei was sitting behind me while Kenny and Tyson were sitting next to Max.

I took my seat and stayed quiet and tried not to look at Kai.

KAI'S PROV:

The new girl sat next to me she seem not to be happy but oh well at least she won't bug me like most girls.

"Okay class today we will start with history. Now instead of Japanese history we will be doing U.S history. Hillary I hope you can help me teach the class since you did move from the U's to here."

"Yes." She answered while looking at the teacher. Then she said something under her breath but I didn't quit get it. It was something along the lines

"Fart face. I can't remember anything. Oh man why did I fall asleep in class! Oh poop!"

I couldn't help but chuckle a little. I guessed she heard me and was now looking at me. Her chestnut color eyes were now looking into my crimson eyes. She just smiled at me.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked me if I were going to laugh at her or even make fun of her.

"No. juat heard you say something that to me was funny."

"Oh. Well I'm glad I made you laugh." She smiled to me again and started to talk to max about something.

Then I heard a cough behind me. It was Rei who had a smirk on his face.

"What?" I gave him my death glare but he didn't stop smirking.

"Nothing really." He said in a singing voice.

"Whatever."

She was different then most girls. All they would do was just drool all over me.

BRING

It was time for break and Rei just asked if Hillary would like to hang with us.

"Okay. Thank you." She smiled. She doesn't seem to talk a lot.

We were about to walk out when a group of girl got in front of Hillary and giving her evil glances. She didn't seem scared nor mad she just smiled at them and asked.

"Do you guys want anything?"

"Why do you get to me near him?" one girl name Lisa pointed at me. Hillary turned to were she was pointing at and was now looking at me.

"Oh. Is he your boyfriend?" Hillary asked but there was something about the way she said it that made me think that she was upset.

WAIT! DID SHE JUST SAY THAT I WAS HER BOYFRIEND? POOP NO!

"Heck no! We are not together!" I nearly yelled.

"Oh. Well then I don't see no reason why I can't be near him. It is not like I'm going to do anything with him." Hillary looked at Lisa who was looking at her stupidly.

"Well don't do anything to him. He is mine." Lisa turned and left.

"As if." I snorted and walked off. The others followed me.

"That girl scares me." I looked at Hillary at what she said.

"You and me both" I couldn't help but laugh at her statement. For some reason she make me laugh a lot.

"Man that one girl is so in love with you Kai." Laughed Kenny as we walked to a tree.

"Shut up." I sighed as I sat down on the grass.

"So, Hillary how was your day so far?" Rei asked.

"Oh good I guess. Except for that one girl. Also my head hurts form thinking at all the history I learned back home! You know how manythings I had to remember! Man I was blah!" she made everyone laugh at her last statement even me.

"Blah? What is blah?" Tyson laughed.

"Oh I make up words to replace some bad words and stuff like that." Hillary answered.

NORMAL PROV:

As they walked back to class, most of the girls were staring at Hillary because she got to hang out with the most famous people ever. But as you can see, even Hillary doesn't even know why they a famous or that they were famous.

As Hillary got to her seat she found a note there when she read it she stayed quiet. Rei notice her and walked up to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked her only to receive a smile.

"Nothing just some stupid note saying I better not talk to you people."

"Oh well don't listen to them okay?"

"Yeah thank you."

HILLARY'S PROV:

The note did say that but it also said something else that hurt me. The note read:

_Stay away from those guys or else you stupid slut. I hope you and your stupid family would move and go back to your country._

The part about my family hurt me a lot. I don't have no family anymore. My dad thinks I'm not a good enough daughter and my mom is far away and I will never see again.

Oh man why did I have to think about that now. I felt myself about to cry put I sucked it in. I was not going to let some stupid person see me cry.

I sat down and threw the paper in my backpack.

For the rest of the day I have been receiving glares by girls, not that I really cared. Sure the guys were cute but why are they wanted by every single person in the whole school.

BRING

It was the end of school and boy was I happy!

"Hey Hillary would you like to walk with us?" Tyson asked me as we headed out the door.

"Sure" I answered him.

"Cool."

When we got to my house I waved them goodbye. Kai and the other's went to his house which was across form mines.

I walked in my house to find it was once again silences. I am beginning to hate the silence.

"Dad are you home?" I called out for him.

"Yes in here. I would like you to meet someone." I heard him form the living room and I walked in.

"Wow your daughter is beautiful!" a lady with long black are exclaimed. Her eyes were a bluish color and my I add that she has way to much makeup! Man she looked like a clown! Man I would have screamed but I kept quiet.

"Hillary this is Mrs. Kinomoto. She is my worker and we have been friends since high school."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Kinomoto." I bowed down to her.

"She is a sweet heart." She said as she looked at me. For some reason I felt that I was not going to like her one bite.

"Hillary, do you mind making dinner." My dad asked me. Well it sounded like an order but I did it anyways.

"That dinner was great!" the clown lady exclaimed.

"Thank you. Would you like to eat any more?" I asked her while getting up.

"No I should be leaving now."

"Okay I will put away your dish and you father?" I had to keep up this grand daughter act until she leaves.

"Yes I will walk her out." My dad left me to clean up this mess. Man that lady is a pig! She ate like 5 dishes!

I let out a smile. She reminded me of Tyson. They are both pigs.

Come to think of it, I wonder if they are still at Kai's house. Once I was done I went up to my room and on to the balcony to see. When I looked at Kai's I saw all of them standing around something and they seem to be yelling and cheering. i didn't have nothing to do so I walked down stairs and told my dad that was going for a little walk.

KAI'S PROV:

"GO DRANZER!" I yelled as it moved to one side of the dish to attack Tyson's Dragoon (sry if it is spelled wrong)

Dranzer moved in and both our blades were smashing each other.

"Come on! DRAGOON ATTACK!" Tyson yelled as his blade and mine once again rammed into each other.

"Hey you guys!" I heard someone's voice come from behind me.

"Hey Hillary!" Max greeted her.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked as she watched me and Tyson beybalde.

"They are beybalding." Kenny looked at her over his computer. Man does that guy have to carry his computer everywhere?

"Hey Kai stay focus will ya!" yelled the computer (sry I forgot what is the name…I keep on thinking it is izzy but that is digimon)

"WHAO! THAT THINK TALKED! NICE!" Hillary seemed very happy about the whole thing.

"Kai can we stop? Hillary is here and we need to greet her," Tyson was out of breath and so was I, but we couldn't stop for that. for some reason I said yes. So now here we are talking to Hillary.

"Wow! Can your computer talk more Kenny?" Hillary looked at out friends who was very happy that someone was interested in his computer.

"Oh yeah, isn't that right?" Kenny looked down at his computer.

"Right Kenny. It is nice to meet you Hillary." The computer talked back.

"HOLY POOP! IT TALKED AGAIN! NEAT!" Hillary was once again jumping up and down.

"Wow Hillary you are very happy about this." Rei smiled.

"Oh yeah this is so cool!" Hillary smiled as she looked at me.

"Hey what were you and Tyson were doing just now?"

"Oh we were beyblading." Tyson answered before I could speak.

"What is that?"

"You mean you never heard about it?" Max asked as he walked over to her.

"No. never."

"Well yeah it is a thing that is popular over here and yeah."

"Oh is that why you guys got girls running all over you?" Hillary asked as she looked at Kenny's computer.

"Yeah well not me anyways." Kenny sighed.

"Why? You are just as cute as everyone on this team." Hillary tried to cheer Kenny up and it did work.

"Well thank you." Kenny smiled

"Your welcome."

Wait did she just called us cute? Let me recap:

"_You are just as cute as everyone else on the team."_

Yeah she did call us cute. I smirked at that last coment. WAIT! NOO! What am saying! Why should I even care about what she thinks that we are cute! Lot's of other girls think we are cute.

"HEY YOU CALLED US CUTE!" Max shouted as he laughed when he saw Hillary turning red.

"I did not!" she protested

"Come to think of it…. You did call us cute." Rei smiled at her.

"When did I say that?"

"When you said to Kenny that he was as cute as everyone else on this team." I jus had to add that in. It was kinda fun seeing her blush.

"Yeah so you see you think we are hot!" smirked Tyson.

"I didn't say that you guys were hot all I said was that you guys were cute!" she said. I felt myself smile when she notice what she had just said.

"See? You just called us cute!" Max said.

"I mean I didn't mean to say that I mean. ACK! You guys are confusing me.!" Hillary began to blush like mad.

"Okay that is enough for today! You guys may leave." I said as I walked back to my house.

"I guess I better go to. BYE TYSON, MAX, KENNY AND REI!" Hillary yelled as she ran across the street. Did she forgot about me? I turned around to find her stopping in the middle of the street looking at me.

"SORRY! I FORGOT TO SAY BYE TO YOU KAI! BYE KAI!" she yelled bye to me and I just waved.

That girl says sorry to much. I walked up to my room and sat near the balcony watching the sunset. As I got up I saw Hillary walking onto the balcony of her home. She noticed me and waved hi to me. I waved back and went back into my room and closed my door and lead on my bed.


	4. project time

Chapter 4: Project Time

HILLARY'S PROV:

It has been a week since I started school and the guys and I became good friends. Well maybe not Kai. He is a nice guy but I don't know much about him like everyone else. He seems nice but most of the time he acts all mean. Well he does laugh so he does have a funny side. Oh well I will look forward to getting to know him well.

"Hey you guys!" I called out to them when I walked in the classroom.

"Hey Hillary." They all greeted me well maybe not Kai he just nodded.

I walked to my desk to find another note. Man lately I have been getting treats but I didn't pay attention to them. I picked up the note and read it. It was like all the other ones but this one I had to laugh.

It read:

_Don't come near my man. Kai is mine so don't you dare lay a finger on him you stupid dork._

Kai looked at me if I were mental and I gave him and his face went pale.

"SHE IS ABOSSED WITH ME!" Kai whined.

"Why let me read." Kenny and everyone read it and laughed.

"Let me guess Lisa?" Rei looked at me and Kai and we both nodded.

"I see."

"Oy! When will the notes stop coming?" I asked at loud only to get shrugs.

"Oh well."

"Class today we will do a project in class. So pick your partners now." The teacher said and off went the class. Kenny and Max were partners. Rei and Tyson were partners and I had no one. I looked around and saw that Lisa was coming to Kai.

Oh man I feel sad for Kai.

"Hey Kai. Would you mind if we be partners?" Lisa asked as she sat on his desk. To my surprise Kai turned around and said,

"Sorry Lisa but she is mine." Kai smirked at me. What is he trying to do? Oh yeah get Lisa away from him.

"What is it true?"

"Yes you got a problem with that?" Kai asked her.

"No." she answered.

"Okay then get your butt off Kai's desk. I don't think him and I would like someone's butt on it." I just smiled. I just had to added that. She glared at me and left.

"So are we really partners?"

"Yep." Kai said as he got up to get the supplies. Today we had to a paper mashie of some famous towers or bridges.

Kai and me had the GOLGEN GATE BRIGE.

"This is going to be hard don't you think?" I asked him trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah."

Okay maybe talking to him isn't a good idea.

First off we had to build the bridge and tape it al together.

"Okay it is starting to look like a bridge don't you think?" Kai asked as he looked at me.

"Yeah I think so." I smiled.

"I think we are ready for the gluing part." So me and him got the stuff that sticks paper together and off we went.

As we were working me and him were actually talking! Like a REAL conversation. He is really fun to talk too. We started to laugh about things we did when we were little.

"Wanna hear a pick up line?" I asked him. He looked up and smirked.

"Are you trying to hook up with me? Hillary I never knew you liked me!"

"I don't mean that way! And I don't like you!" I protested.

"You don't like me? You crushed me!" Kai made an upset look on his face and slammed his head down on the desk.

"No I do like you!"

"So you were trying to hook up with me." He smirked again.

"No! ACK! You are messing me up." I laughed

"Well that is my job." He laughed too. W

When I was getting a strip of paper I didn't know that Kai was doing the same thing and our hands touched each other.

OH MY GOD! MY HADN THOUCHED HIS! I WISH I DIDN'T TURN RED!

"Sorry about that." I tried to hide my embarrassment.

"It is alright." He answered.

KAI'S PROV:

I reached out to get a piece of paper and my hand touched hers. I didn't move my hands right away until she said sorry.

"You know you say sorry a lot."

"Really? I never knew." She laughed as she stuck the paper on the bridge.

"Kai?" she looked at me with a smirk.

"What?"

"You are like a can of cambel soup because you are mmm mmm good!" she began to laugh when she said it.( that was not mine)

"What?" I laughed. She is really funny.

"That was my pick up line that I wanted to say."

"Wow that was a funny one." So me and her laughed most of the time and I really had a good time with her.

NORMAL PROV:

While the two were laughing 4 certain boys were staring at them.

"Dude Kai is laughing!" Tyson was in shock.

"Do you think the world is about to come into an end?" Max asked as he looked at them.

"I don't know." Rei was smiling at what he saw. He had something planned out in his head.

"Do you think Kai you know likes her?" Kenny asked. Everyone went died silence then,

"NAH!" they couldn't believe it. Kai doesn't like girls.

But who knows they could be wrong. Maybe a certain girl can change his feelings….

_**THANK YOU FOR ALL WHO READ MY WORK! WELL I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! **_


	5. The Visit

Chapter 5: The Visit

HILLARY'S PROV:

Man right now I'm the car with my dad. You know I think that my dad is not really my dad. I mean he thinks that I'm not his daughter just because I act like my mom. Well guess what dad, I'm glad I act like her instead of you. All he wants is perfection.

Well anyways enough about my dad, yeah like I said we are going to visit my dads friend. And right now he is giving me a lecture about acting well and make sure that I don't do anything stupid.

"Okay when we get there make sure you behave well." My dad said as he drove down the road.

"Yes." I didn't sound like I mean it so my dad got mad at me.

"Don't act like that! What did I say about talking to me like that?" my dad yelled at me.

"I'm sorry." I apologized to him.

"Maybe his daughter can teach you some lessons on how to act. She is really smart you know. Maybe I should ask her to help you with school." And off he went rambling about some other girl who I bet is wishing that this girl was his daughter and not me.

We drove up onto the drive way and walked out to the door.

"Why hello!" this man answered the door. I guess it was my dad's friend.

"Hello my friend! This is my daughter, Hillary." My dad pointed at me. I bowed down and greeted him ever so kindly.

"Hello. It is very nice to meet you."

"Your daughter is very kind." He smiled at me. Well at least one person thinks that I'm a well behave person.

"Well yes now she is but when we are at home she is a hard head." He and my dad began to laugh.

HELLO! I AM RIGHT NEXT TO YOU! Man does my dad not care that he is hurting my feelings? I guess not.

We walked in to the house and the guy called out to his daughter and I was surprised.

"YOU!" Lisa pointed at me while I just stood there with a frown in my face.

"Lisa!"

"Sorry father." She apologized to him.

"Have you guys met before?" my father looked at both of us.

"Yes we are in the same class." I answered him while looking at Lisa.

Does my dad really think that this person is a better girl then me? My gosh she is a stupid brat! ARG!

"Why won't you two go upstairs and talk." Lisa dad offered.

"Yes father." Lisa said as she lead the way up to her room.

When we got there things went a little crazy.

"What are you doing here and don't sit on my chair!" Lisa ordered me.

"Well can't you see you dork? Our dads know each other and now they are talking." I stared at her.

"Shut up you dork."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. Why must I have to stay with this girl! I mean why not some other one? But no I had to spend time with this girl! AHH! Can my life get any worse?

"You better not lay a hand on Kai." Lisa warned me but I could care less.

"I won't and not because I'm scared of you because I don't like him. Anyways he hates you! He thinks you are crazy! So back off." I looked at her. She just had her mouth open and looking all stupid.

"Oh shut up! How would you know loser?" she asked me with anger in her voice.

"I don't know maybe because he tries to get away form you and didn't want to be your partner?" I told her. She didn't answer but stayed quiet.

"Oh shut up!" She yelled at me. HA! She couldn't handle the truth.

"Would you please stop saying 'Shut up'?" I asked her. she was about to yell when her dad walked in.

"Dinner is ready now so come down and eat.

"Yes." We both answered and headed down stairs.

I sat in front of Lisa while both of our dad's sat in front of each other.

"So Lisa how is school?" my dad asked her. PSH! I thought he said she was smart?

"Oh good I got all A's on my last report card." She answered looking sweet.

"Oh wow! Hillary you should ask her for help so you can be as smart as her." my father looked at me. When I turned my head to Lisa she was all smirking at me while eating her carrot. I hope she chocks on it!

Man did my dad really think that I was the stupid? Sure I'm not an A person but I do get good grades.

Through out the whole dinner my father talked about how bad I was in school and at home and how perfect Lisa was. Man I'm sick of my dad talking bad of me. But I couldn't do anything because my dad will think that I'm not a good person.

We thanked them and left. So that was my whole day. I had to spend time with Lisa the Kai lover. I will prove to my dad that I could do something good.

**_Yeah so that is my 5th chapter I hope you like it. I wonder what else shall I and. Man I cant wait till the ending it is going to be good! Okay well see ya and please review. I want to know if ppl really like reading this story._**


	6. We Are What?

Chapter 6: We Are What?

KAI'S PROV:

I saw Hillary walking out of her house so I came up to her.

"Hey."

"Oh hi Kai." She answered me. She did seem happy but I guess it is nothing important.

"So did you do anything over the weekend?" she asked me while we were walking.

"Oh nothing much just made the guys train." I answered her while looking up in the sky.

"That is cool. I had to spend time with LISA!" she yelled at the last part which made me jump a little.

"What?" I asked her while trying to get my heart rate back to normal.

"I had to go to her house because both of our dad's know each other. Man she is in love with you." Hillary began to laugh.

"Hey that is not funny! I have a crazy girl loving me." I looked at her.

"Oh well lover boy." She just smirked at me.

"Whatever." I walked on while thinking of how I could get ride of Lisa. She is such a pain in the butt! Why can't she be like Hilary. She won't drool all over me. WAIT WHAT! What did I just say. I wished she could be like Hillary? Oh no, no that was something random.

"Kai are you alright?" Hillary looked concerned but I shooked my head.

"Okay I was just wondering."

IN THE CLASSROOM:

NORMAL PROV:

The teacher walked in and seemed happy about something.

"Good morning class."

"Morning." The class answered in a boring voice.

"Oh come on! We are going to begin our class project and it will be fun! We will make a movie so when the festival comes everyone can watch it!" the teacher exclaimed.

All the class began to wine at the thought of a movie that everyone will see.

"I don't want to do a movie!" Hillary sighed as she banged her head on the desk.

"Yeah I know." Max did the same as Hillary.

"Okay class today we will do auditions for the two main parts. One boy and girl will be chosen for this part. Yes everyone will have to do it." The teacher added as she passed out the script.

"AWWWW!" that class wailed as they heard the last part.

"Okay first the leading girl part. Girls walk out of the classroom while I talk to the boys." She ordered the girls to walk out.

Once everyone girl was out the teacher began to talk about how the girl will be chosen.

"Okay after all the girls had gone, we will vote. And make sure you pick the best one okay? Don't just pick on looks okay?"

All of the boys nodded.

"Okay first girl is Hillary."

KAI'S PROV:

"Okay first girl is Hillary."

Hillary walked in and looking scared. The guys and me cheered her on as she walked in the center of the classroom.

"Go Hillary!" Max nearly yelled and Hillary just smiled. Then she turned her head to me and I just smiled and nodded. Her smile grew bigger and she was now actually laughing.

"Okay Hillary I would like you to read the part on page 20." The teacher said.

HILLARY'S PROV:

"Okay Hillary I would like you to read the part on page 20."

I looked at the part and it said to cry. Wow I guess this is going to be hard to do. I looked up form the book and looked at the group of boys mainly Kai. He sat there smiling at me.

How can I make my self cry oh yeah think about all the bad thing's.

"Take your time Hillary. This is a hard part and of course cry it will make it really good." The teacher smiled at me and I just nodded.

My parents divorce was a bad thought. I never really got over it yet maybe because I kept it all in and I never really told anyone about it. Oh yeah and my dad. How he thinks that I am such a horrible person.

The next thing I knew was that I was whimpering and tears were falling down my face. So I guess I could begin now.

"Why do people think that I'm some weirdo? They don't know what goes in my life. All the things I had to go through and everything.. they are just stupid! They can't keep all there rude comments to themselves. Why me? Why do I have to get picked on everyone?" I finish the last part crying a little. Wow that part is like my life but oh well.

I wept my tears away but they kept on coming. Oh man.

"Good job Hillary that was great!" my teacher came up to me.

"Here." She handed me a tissue.

"Thank you." I sniffed.

Gosh this is embarrassing crying in front of people. After a few seconds I stopped crying and left the door.

I feel a little better after that little crying thing.

NORMAL PROV:

"Okay boys. On the paper that you will get write the girl name that you think was the best at acting that part." The teacher began to hand out the paper.

After a few moments they turned in there votes.

"Okay boys head out the door while the girls get in here." The teacher ordered.

(okay I'm to lazy to write the acting part for the guys so sorry. But if you want to know what happened during that time then please e mail me then I will give it to you.)

BRING

The bell rang for break. By the end of the break the parts will be given out.

"Oh my gosh Hillary you were great! You almost made me cry!" Kenny smiled as they all headed under a tree,

"Oh I wasn't that good!" Hillary began to wave he hand in the air.

"But you guys were good too!" Hillary said as the boy's just laughed.

"Nah I was freaked out." Kenny said.

"Yeah and I couldn't talk because I had food in my mouth." Tyson said as he ate a piece of crackers.

"No wonder why I couldn't hear you!" laughed Hillary as she thought back at the auditions.

"Hey Hillary who did you chose?" Rei asked her.

"None of your concern." Hillary looked at the ground.

"Is it one of us?" Max ran up to her.

"UHH….." Hillary began to think.

BRING

"Oh look at that the bell rang! We better hurry or else we will be late." Hillary ran off with out the guys.

Once everyone was in there seats the teacher began to talk.

"Okay class we have got the two main characters." The teacher announced.

Lisa was all whispering to Kai that he and her will be the one.

"Okay the leading boy part goes to ….KAI!" the teacher smiled at Kai.

"Good job Kai!" smiled Hillary as Kai got up to get his script.

"Okay the girl part goes to….HILLARY!"

HILLARY'S PROV:

"Okay the girl part goes to….HILLARY!"

"WHAT!" Lisa and I yelled.

"WHY HER?" Lisa asked the teacher.

"WHY ME?" I asked the teacher. I mean I suck at it. The only reason why I cried was because I was thinking of something. I can't act!

"Hillary go!" Rei smiled at me. I got up and went up to the class with Kai.

"Okay people! These are your stars!" the whole class started to clap while Lisa was complaining.

**_Okay that was my 6th chapter. Man did you think that was stupid adding a movie? Oh well…. Okay anyways I hope you like it! Review!_**


	7. WE HAVE TO DO WHAT?

Chapter 7: We Have To Do What?

KAIS HOUSE AND HIS PROV:

So I'm here sitting on my bed looking at the script. Looks like a LOVE movie. Most likely one since the title of the movie is called, "It Was You Along". Then that means that I have to get close to Hillary.

So while was looking at it I saw a scene that caught my eyes. It said the we HAVE TO DO WHAT!

Holy crap! No way. I got out of my bed, ran down stairs, out the door, and across to Hillary's house. I rang the door bell and moments later Hillary was in front of me shock.

"Kai, what are you doing here?" she looked at me with a smile. Why does she always smile?

"Look at this." I shoved the script in front of her face.

"I already have a…." her voice drifted off.

"WHAT! WE HAVE TO DO WHAT?" she looked wide eyes at me.

"Yeah we do."

"You mean that we have to k-k-kiss?"

"Yep."

"In public. In front of a camera." She asked me. I just nodded.

"Well it doesn't mean anything right? I mean even if we do do it then it is nothing right?"

"Right." I said.

"Okay good. As long it doesn't change our friend ship right?"

"Right."

"Cool."

Everything went quiet for a few minutes. She was busy looking at the floor while I was looking up in the sky.

"So would you like to come in? I just made dinner." she quietly me. It took my by surprise but I nodded and she lead me in to her house.

"You house is really clean." I looked around. It was only a month since she moved in and her house was still clean. Unlike mine. My house is all messed up and junk like that.

"Yeah my dad is a cleaning freak." She sadly said.

"Is something wrong?"

"No it is nothing. Come on I will show you to the table."

We walked to the dinner table and sat down to eat.

"Wow it looks good, but does it taste good?" I smirked at her.

"Oh hush up! just eat it." She laughed.

"Okay, but if I die then I will haunt you in your dreams." I chuckled as I took a bite out of the pizza she had made.

"This is pretty good." I said.

"Thank you." She smiled as she took a bite out of hers.

After we ate she showed me to her room.

When the phone rang she ran down stairs to answer it leaving me in her room.

I walked to her night stand to find a picture of two people. One of them was Hillary and the other one was a women. She had long brown hair like Hillary's and deep tan brown eyes.

"That is my mom and me last year."

I turned around to face Hillary.

"Oh. You look a lot like her." I said as I set the frame down.

"Yeah and my dad says I act like her to." She laughed a little bit.

"Anyways it is getting late I should leave." I said as I walked out the bedroom and out the door.

"Okay bye."

"Bye. Thanks for the pizza." I waved goodbye.

As I was walking to my house an idea popped in my head. Lisa is going to die when she sees me kissing Hillary. I could help bye smirk at the picture now forming in my head.

Who knows, maybe kissing her isn't a bad idea.

**_WELL THAT IS MY 7TH CHAPTER! LOL I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. I THINK IN MY NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE A SAD ONE. JUST A LITTLE HEADS UP. OH YES THANK YOU ALL WHO HAVE READ MY STORY! I'M SO GLAD THAT PEOPLE REALLY LIKE THIS STORY. ANYWAYS REVIEW! _**


	8. In Your Arms

Chapter 8: In Your Arms

HILLARY'S PROV:

It started off like a normal day. I got out of bed and went inside the bathroom to get dresses and brushed my hair. When I came down I didn't see me dad anywhere. He must be with Ms. Kinomoto again. Man he is always spending time with her now. And he is never really home either not that I care. Still he should at least be home to cook food or something like that.

When I was about to head out the door the phone rang. I walked over to it and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_Hello dear."_

"Grandma, how are you doing? How is my mom doing?" I asked her happily.

"_That is what I wanted to talk to you about. Hillary your mom is…"_ my grandma's voice died down but seconds later I heard her cry. I began to worry.

"Grandma what is wrong?" my voice began to shack as I spoke.

"_Honey, your mother died last night when she was driving. Some drunk driver crashed into hers and she, she died right after she got hit." _My grandma began to cry harder.

My mom is …..dead? How why!

"Mom is dead?" I asked but I could have been barley heard.

"_Yes. I'm so sorry you couldn't have spent more time with her." _

Yeah I couldn't spend more time with her because of the stupid divorces and my dad! I was angry, sad, and even more sorry. I wasn't there for my mom! I wasn't there! My heart was in pain. I couldn't take it! IT WAS ALL DADS FAULT!

I hung up the phone and walked out the door for school. I let tears fall freely down my face. I cried until I got up to the school. I whipped them off and entered my classroom but only to be greeted my Lisa.

"Lisa I am not in the mood right now. Please just leave me alone." I asked her as nicely was possible. But no, she couldn't just leave me alone for just one freaking day.

"No. Why do you get to be with him? If you even dare kiss him in anyway you will pay." She said as she looked at me.

GOSH! When will she learn that HE AND I DON'T HAVE ANY FEELINGS FOR EACH OTHER!

"LOOK! I DO NOT LIKE HIM! HE DOES NOT LIKE ME! SO GET THAT THREW YOUR STUPID HEAD OF YOUR AND BUZZ OFF YOU FREACKIN IDIOT!" I yelled. People in my classroom stared at us.

"What did you just say?" she asked my angrily.

"You heard my, I called you an idiot." I repeated my self.

"You will be sorry for calling me that. wait till your dad hears about this."

"I don't care what you tell him because he already thinks that I am the most worest daughter ever!" I answered her back while I walked away from her.

"So I guess he was right. You do act like your stupid mom."

I stopped. What did she say about my mom? No one dares go and say that about my mom when I don't even have a mom!

"NEVER CALL MY MOM STUPID EVER AGAIN YOU SLUT!" I yelled at her. I was on the verge of tears but I held them in. I would not let this stupid person see me cry and break down.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled.

"NEVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!"

"Well I don't care. I will call you whatever I want to call you." I growled at her.

"You know what? Move out of here and go back and live with you idiot mom back in America! Maybe your dad would be finally be happy that his daughter is now back living with his stupid ex-wife he left behind." Lisa smirked.

"I SAID SHUT UP YOU !" I yelled at her. (sry I don't like saying bad words so you can tell what is right?)

Just then the teacher came in followed by Kai and the guys. They all stared at me and Lisa now red in the face form yelling at each other.

"What is going on here?" the teacher asked us.

"Nothing Mrs. Kino." We both answered and walked back to our seat. I slammed my books on my desk and sat down. My mind was going crazy. I had enough with Lisa.

"Hillary, are you okay?" Max asked me while he sat in front of me.

"I'm fine!" I snapped.

"Sorry." I apologized to Max. He was only worried about me and I go and yell at him. Well Lisa is right about one thing. I'm an idiot.

"It is okay Hillary." He smiled at me.

During school I couldn't concentrate on anything. My mind was going crazy. Can my life get any worse! During break and lunch I stayed in the girls bathroom and just sat in the stall room crying. People say that crying is the best thing to do when you are sad and it will help make you feel better. But they are wrong! I cried but I just feel the same. I feel sad and mad and everything.

When the school bell rang for the end of the class I ran out the classroom not wanting to talk to my friends.

I slowly walked inside my house expecting to be greeted my silence but I was wrong. I was greeted my dads yell.

"Hillary! Get in here right now!" my dad ordered.

I walked in the living room with a mad look in my face.

"What?" I asked rudely.

"What did I say about talking to me that way?" he looked at me.

"SORRY! GOD I KNOW ALREADY BUT RIGHT NOW I AM IN A BAD MOOD." I yelled at him. I slowly felt tears fall down my face.

"HILLARY DO NOT YELL AT ME!" my dad scolded at me. PSH! Why should I care. He was yelling at me right now!

"Why did you call Lisa a ?"

"Because she was making fun of mom!" I told him.

"Well you can't just yell at her for no reason at all!" my dad stated.

"OH REALLY DAD! YOU LET HER CALL MY MOM A STUPID, IDIOT PERSON?" I cried as I screamed at my dad.

"NO! BUT YOU SHOULD BE CALLING PEOPLE THAT NAME!" my dad walked closer to me. I wasn't scared. I just stood my ground.

"YES I COULD! MOM IS DEAD DAD! OR DID YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT THAT?" I shouted at him.

Then something happened. My dad slapped me hard in the face. Now, my faced was burning. Tears began to fall down faster.

"DON'T YOU DARE LIE ABOUT THAT! SHE IS NOT DEAD!" my dad roared at me.

"YES SHE IS! GRANDMA CALLED ME AND TOLD ME! SHE DIED LAST NIGHT!" I yelled at him.

"WHY WAS I NOT IN FORMED?"

"BECAUSE I KNEW YOU WOULDN'T CARE! YOU NEVER REALLY LOVED HER DID YOU?" I shouted at him

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT! I DO CARE!"

"OH YEAH? REALLY THEN WHY ARE YOU DATING THAT ONE CLOWN FACE WOMEN?"

"HER NAME IS MS. KINOMOTO!"

"I DON'T CARE! DAD YOU NEVER REALLY CARED ABOUT ME AND MOM! NOW MOM WILL…." I couldn't take it no more. I ran out of the house and slammed the door hard behind me.

I ran across the street to a house where I know I could at least have time to think.

I knocked on the door and Kai opened it.

"Hillary? Please come in." he opened the door and I walked in.

"Hillary why are you crying?" he looked at me with concern.

"Oh Kai!" I fell down onto the floor and cried. He slowly walked up to me and bends down. He slowly wrapped his arms around me and whispered into my ears,

"What is wrong." I cried on his chest.

"I can't take it any more! I just can't!" I sobbed. He just held me tighter and stayed quiet waiting for me to continue.

"It is all my dads fault! It is all his fault!"

"What is?" his voice was soft and had a hint of sadness in them.

"My mom died yesterday! She died! And I wasn't there to say how much I love her! if my dad didn't marry her and didn't have this stupid divorce, then maybe I could have told her!" I told him.

"Is that so." Kai sadly said.

"And today Lisa was making fun of my mom Kai! But my dad didn't care! He didn't care! He thinks that I'm a disgrace to the family! He thinks that I am stupid and I don't even try to make him happy but I do! I really do! I try everything I can but nothing is enough for him! Nothing!" I cried even harder into his chest.

"And my dad is dating someone when my mom is dead."

I sobbed. All the tears were falling nonstop. They just fell like a waterfall. All I wanted was just to get away from this pain! I don't want to deal with this no more! I had enough!

KAI'S PROV:

Hillary was in my arms crying her heart off and I don't know what to do. No one in my life ever came to me and cried on me.

When I see her like this it makes me feel sad for her. I don't want her to feel this way any longer. I hugged her tightly while I let her cry on my chest.

"I can't take it any longer." I heard her whisper.

"I know you can't but you will get over it. I am here for okay?" I whispered into her ears. I didn't get an answer but she just nodded.

"Thank you." She cried until she fell asleep on me. She must have tired her self out. I picked her up and carried her into my room where I laid her out on my bed.

She still had tears coming out of her eyes and her face was so calm. Still when she is awake she always have something in her eyes that seems to be sad. I saw some hair fall down her face and I brushed it off ever so slowly so that was would not wake her up.

I didn't know why but I just wanted to stare at her sleeping. She began to mumble something in her sleep but then slowly stopped. I grabbed a chair and put it near the bad and sat down. I took her hand and held it. It felt warm and smooth. I looked at her face again and smiled. Her face was very beautiful even if it has tears stain on it.

Then I pulled my hand away. What was I doing holding her hand? I do I even look at her more and why did I hold her close to me. Why did I feel like I just wanted to hold her in my arms forever. It must because she was my friend and she was hurt that's all. There is nothing else but that. I only felt that way because she is my friend. Or is it?

**_OKAY HOW DID YOU LIKE THAT? WAS IT GOOD BAD WHAT? LOL OH WELL…. DID I MAKE ANYONE FEEL SAD? OH WELL I TRIED DIDN'T I LOL! WELL I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. WELL ANYWAYS REVIEW!_**


	9. Thank You

Chapter 9: Thank You

HILLARY'S PROV:

I slowly got up from the bed I was in. Wait… where am I? I looked around and finally figured it was Kai's room. Then I remembered that I came over here when my dad and me had that stupid fight..

Then I felt hurt again. My mom is never coming back and I will never talk to her. Tears now began to form in my eyes blurring my vision. I put my face into the pillow and cried. Then I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I looked up to find a pair of crimson eyes looking sadly at me.

"Hillary, are you okay?" Kai asked me as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah a little." I tried to smile but that didn't make Kai believe me.

"Just take it easy okay? Get some more rest and if you need me I will be down stairs." He got up and walked away.

Even through I was crying I couldn't help but smile at him. He can be really kind when he wanted to be. I closed my eyes and minutes later I fell back asleep.

KAI'S PROV:

I sat on the couch and sighed. What will I do? She is up there crying and I don't know how to help. I looked at the clock and it was 5:45 pm. I better start making dinner.

I walked into the kitchen and began to make dinner. But for some reason my mind would always wonder off to Hillary. I shook my head. No I am not falling for her. She is only my friend. While I was cutting the carrot a voice came from behind me.

"Kai, I was wondering if I could….ummm….stay here for a while. If that is okay with you." Hillary's voice was cracked and she could be barley be heard.

"Yeah sure." I turned around and smiled at her.

"Thank you so much!" she smiled at me then looked down.

"Hillary?" I walked up to her.

"Thank you for earlier. You truly did help me and I really do feel a lot better. Thank you for being there when I needed you." She looked up at me and her crimson eyes filled with tears. I took my hand and wiped them away.

"No need to thank me. Really okay?" I asked her while she nodded.

"Would you like anything to eat?"

"Yeah I guess I'm a little bit hungry." She answered.

**_OKAY SO HOW DID YOU LIKE IT? I KNOW IT IS SHORT AND ALL BUT I WILL MAKE IT LONGER ON THE NEXT ONE. OH YEAH, I KINDA NEED HELP LAYING OUT THE MOVIE SCENE AND IF ANYONE GOT ANY IDEAS PLEASE TELL ME BECAUSE IM REALLY STUCK ON THE PART. WELL HOPE YOU LIKE THIS VERY SHORT CHAPTER! LOL REVIEW!_**


	10. Feelings

Chapter 10: Feelings

KAI'S PROV:

I slowly walked in my room where Hillary slept and woke her up. Today was Saturday but I wanted to do something to make Hillary a little better.

"Hillary." I whispered softly while I shook her lightly.

"A few more minutes." She flipped over to the other side of the bed. So I had an idea pop on my head.

I began to poke her until she finally woke up.

"Hillary." I laughed as she tried to punch me.

"Okay I'm up." she looked at me with tired eyes.

"Finally sleepy head, come on I made breakfast." I walked down stairs followed by Hillary.

"Wow it smells great!" she smiled at me and I just nodded. Well at least she is happy now.

"Kai? Why did you make me wake up to early?" she asked me while she ate the pancakes I made.

"You will see. Hurry up and eat and get dress." I smiled at her and all she did was nodded and ate some more. I guess I stared at her to long because she asked me what was wrong.

"Nothing. You done yet?"

"Yeah let me get change." She ran up to my room and moments later she came back. she had a black T-shirt that said 'You laugh because I'm different, I laugh because I just farted'. When I read that I just laughed.

"What? You are laughing at me because I'm different?" she smiled at me.

"Your shirt is so funny." I laughed as she and I walked out the door.

"So Kai where are we going?"

"To the fair." I turned and looked at her.

"Really! COOL!" she began to jump up and down and hugged me. YEAH SHE HUGGED ME! I just stood there not knowing what to do. This took me by surprise. Sure, I hugged her but this hug made me feel….happy. I looked down at her smiling face and smiled.

"Your welcome." I laughed as we walked down the street.

"Are the guy's coming too?" Hillary asked me.

"No they couldn't make it."

"Oh. Cool then it will be just you and me." She smiled. I just nodded.

AT THE FAIR:

"WOW! IT IS SO BIG!" Hillary exclaimed in excitement.

"Yeah come on lets go on the rollercoaster!" I laughed as we ran to the line.

"WOW! That was fun! Where to?" Hillary looked around to find a ride.

"What about the hunted house?" I pointed to the house.

"Well I dot really like them…" Hillary gave a sheepish laugh.

"Oh come on! It will be fun."

"No it is okay."

"Oh please!" I gave her the puppy eyes.

"Oh okay! But if I end up making you death it is not my fault!"

"It is okay, now come on!" I grabbed her hand and went to the haunted house.

It was dark and only lighted flashed every so often. While we were walking Hillary kept on inching closer to me and I just smiled. She is such a baby.

"You know this is not scary." I pointed out.

"Well it is to-AHHHHHHH!" Hillary screamed as she saw a selection pop out of now where. In the process she grabbed onto my arm and hide behind me.

"Hillary it is over you know." I laughed as she looked form behind me.

"Yeah well whatever." She turned her face around.

"Come on." I grabbed her hand once again and walked through the house. A few times Hillary nearly killed when she squeezed me to death.

"Wasn't that fun?" I laughed as she shook her head hard making her hair fall in front of her face. She blew them away.

"No, now come on my turn to pick a ride and I pick that!" she pointed. I looked at it and i didn't like it.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Oh please! Please! Pretty please!" she begged me and I gave in.

"Fine. The Ferris wheel we go." She happily jumped up and down.

We walked to the ride and took a seat. The ride began to go and up and then something bad happened.

When we were at the top of the ride the wheel just stopped turning.

"What happened?" Hillary looked down at the group of people on the ground trying hard to get the wheel to move again.

"I think it got stuck. I guess we have to stay up here until it is fixed." I looked at her. She nodded and looked at the scenery. Then her smile turned into a sad one.

"Are you okay?" I began to worry.

"Yeah. But this brings back some memory of my mom." She smiled and a tear fell down her cheeks.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"You sure you want to hear it? I might burst out crying." She looked at me with a smile curve on her lips.

"Like I said before, I'm your friend and I am here for you." I told her.

"When I was little my mom and I would always go on the Farris wheel every time we go to any amusement park. One time at night while we were on the ride I let go of my balloon and began to cry. My mom would do every thing to get me happy. Then she showed me the stars in the sky and say that angels live up there and I was happy again. So now when I look up at the night sky I know my mom is watching over me still like she always did." She had more tears fall down her face but she did not whimper. She just let the tears fall down her sad face with out making a sound.

She looked a me with her teary eyes and whispered,

"Thank you for listening to me." She whipped her tears away from her face. I just smiled but I was sadden. She wasn't happy like before. I didn't know what I did and I just hugged her. I hope something good will happen to her so she won't be sad as much….

_**OKAY SRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE! HEHEH… OKAY YEAH I KNOW THIS CHAPET IS WEIRD BUT OH WELL. OKAY I MIGHT TAKE OUT THE MOVIE PART BECAUSE I CANT THINK OF ANYHTING TO PUT INTO IT SO SRY IF YOU GUYS WANTED IT. WELL I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND REVIEW PLEASE! - **_


	11. ACTION!

**_OKAY HELLO! OKAY THIS WHOLE CHAPTER IS ABOUT THE MOVIE OKAY. BUT IM TO LAZY TO DISCRIBE EVERY SIGLE DETAIL SO I WILL TELL IT AND ON PARTS THAT ARE GOOD TO WRIGHT OUT I WILL. OKAY HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER…! Oh yeah when I said that there are 16 now they are 18._**

Chapter 11: ACTION

Okay the movie is rather a romance story. Khanh, played by Kai and Lynn, played by Hillary started off as friend in the 3rd grade. In that year Khanh had develop a small crush on Lynn you can say. He never told anyone and will never will. Over the years Khanh and Lynn began to separate from their friendship. Khanh became popular while Lynn just stayed the same. She was the class nerd and everything.

Now, Khanh thought that his feeling for Lynn just gone away but he as wrong. Both of them are in high school. When force to work on a project Khanh's little crush that he had developed had came back. Like most guy's he kept this to himself and plan to never tell anyone. People would be all saying things because he was with a nerd and not some popular girl.

Then Khanh friend, Xuan, planned something he didn't like one bit but he had to play along. Xuan's plan was to get with Lynn and then dump her after he gets his way with her. Khanh thought that it won't work but it did. Lynn said yes after a few days of Xuan acting all nice. As weeks went on Khanh had trouble dealing with Lynn going out with this guy who is lying to her. His feelings for her began to grow more and soon it was all he could think of. He fell in love with Lynn way before this whole thing started. It was her all along.

Finally when he had enough of this he told Lynn that Xuan was trying to take advantage of her. when she heard this she walked over to Xuan and asked him. He said no and started to act all innocent. She believed him and she got mad at Khanh for lying and said "I hate you for lying!" now these words to Lynn hurt Khanh deeply. The girl that he loves hates him because he was telling her something.

While Lynn and Xuan was seating in his car watching the night sky, Lynn couldn't help but think of what she did to Khanh. Them Xuan thought he should make his move and started to do things to Lynn. She told him to stop but he didn't but kept on going. His hands were now on her legs and he pushed Lynn back on the seat and kissed her on her neck. She began to cry because of what he was doing. She couldn't take it no more and kicked him in the spot were it hurts. He let out a yell and slapped her across the face. Lynn ran out of the car and into the park. Her face was now in pain and she had tears rollong down.

Khanh was taking a little night walk when someone slammed into him. It was Lynn and she began to cry on him. He hugged her very close to him not wanting to let her go. He was mad at his friend. He felt it was his fault for doing this. He should had stopped him when he told him his plan in the first place.

After a few weeks Khanh told Lynn that he loved her. She was in shock and didn't know what to say. Now a couple of days later she finally found out that she loved him too.

While Kai and Hillary were acting these scenes out Kai began to like her more and more. He didn't know why he would always go happy when he has to hug her or even look at her deep brown eyes. He tired to make himself not think about her but he can't help it. When ever she is around he changes. He is not like himself. For some reason she makes him do crazy things.

HILLARY PROV:

Oh my gosh! Today is the day when we finish up the movie and I have to….KISS KAI! I don't know how to kiss! I never got one. This is really strange because I'm 18 and I never got a kiss before. So now I'm going mental over it! Why must I kiss him! Man I'm going to make a fool of myself!

"Hillary?" I turned around to face Kai.

"Oh hey Kai!" I smiled at him. I looked over his shoulder to find Lisa staring at me with her death glares.

"Lisa is so going to die today don't you think?" I laughed as Kai nodded.

Things went quiet for some time. I looked at my shoes and didn't look up once at Kai.

"Hillary are worried about the kiss?" I looked at his face and nodded.

"Why you never got a kiss before?" it took me awhile to answer him back.

"No, and I'm afraid that I will make a fool of myself in front of everyone." He looked at me and smiled.

"You won't." he turned around and left. I looked at him walk away and smiled. He is really nice and may I add cute. I shook my head. I can't think of that right now! He is my friend and nothing more.

I walked out onto the set and saw Mrs. Kino talking to Kai. I walked slowly over to them.

"Oh Hillary you are here! Are you ready for today?" I nodded.

"Great!" she walked off and left me and Kai looking at each other. What I didn't know was that a group of guys were staring at us.

REI'S PROV:

I looked over at Kai and Hillary and smiled. This is going to be fun to watch.

"Hey, Rei why are you smiling?" Max asked me. Man can they not tell that Kai likes Hillary like a lot?

"You will see." I walked away from my friends. This will be an interesting year.

NORMAL PROV:

"Okay places everyone!" the teacher yelled.

"Okay you two know what to do right?" she looked at Hillary and Kai.

"Yes." They both yelled.

"Okay then. READY SET ACTION!"

Now that scene was now being filming.

Hillary ran to catch up to Kai or his fake name Khanh.

"Khanh!" she yelled. He turned around to face her.

"Lynn? What are you doing here?" Kai asked her while walking to her.

"It was you along." Hillary responded.

"What?"

"You were the one that I fell in love with." She looked at Kai.

"I was hopping that it was me." Kai smiled and walked closer to Hillary.

Her heart began to race. He was going to kiss her right now and she didn't know what to do. Kai pulled her closer to his body.

He lowered his head and soon their lips met. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She put her arms around his neck. Hillary felt her self blush but she liked this feeling. She felt Kai lightly nibble on her lower lip a little. Then she slowly felt him lick her lips wanting to gain entrance. She let her lips separate by mistake and slowly Kai deepened the kiss. To his surprise she kissed him back. for a person who didn't kiss yet, she was good at it.

"CUT! GREAT JOB!" the teacher yelled.

Both of Hillary and Kai separated. Hillary was blushing like mad and Kai didn't say anything.

"UHH….. I guess we made Lisa mad?" Hillary looked at Kai.

"Yep."

It was true. They did make Lisa mad. During the whole love scene Lisa was all mumbling something to her self.

_**So how you like it? Was is confusing? Yeah when I read it I got confused on it…well I hope you liked it! review please!**_


	12. An Old Rival

Chapter 12: An Old Rival

Hillary is now living with her grandma. She moved to Tokyo when she heard that Hillary was no longer staying with her dad. The house wasn't far from Kai's house so Hillary would go over to his house to hang out for awhile.

Things didn't change between Kai and Hillary. Well not for Hillary anyways. She said to her self that the kiss that they had shared was nothing. Kai however was a different story. He couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. Deep down he wanted to kiss her lips again and hold her closely to him. He finally realized that he fell for her. Like most guys he didn't want to say anything about. Also that this feeling will just magically disappear like that but he will soon find out that it will more difficult then that.

KAI PROV:

We all sat together in the back of the room talking. Hillary hadn't arrived yet so we just talked about guy things. When I turned my head to face Rei he a huge grin on his face.

"What?" I looked at him.

"You like her huh?" he smirked. I didn't do anything. I just stared at him and didn't say anything.

"Oh come on! Don't act like you don't know what I mean." Rei smiled at me.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Yeah you do! You like Hillary!" Rei's grin grew even bigger.

"I do not!" I protested back.

"Oh yeah really? Then say you hate her a lot! You hate her guts!" Rei smirked at me. I didn't want to say those things. I don't hate her guts I like her. I let out a sigh and gave in.

"I will not say those things." I coldly said as I turned my head.

"I knew it you love her!" at that last comment I spun my head around once again to face my friend.

"Who said that I love her?"

"I don't know. So then you have a crush on her?" Rei looked at me.

"Yes now shut up!" I glared at him and turned myself around.

Just then Hillary had entered the classroom out of breath.

"Sorry I over slept!" she walked over to her desk and sat down next to me.

"Don't you turn on your alarm clock Hillary?" Max questioned her.

"Yeah but I didn't hear it ring." She gave a sheepish laugh.

Then Mrs. Kino walked in followed by a boy. He looked familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. he had orange hair and had blue eyes.

"Class I would like you o meet a new student. Please welcome Brooklyn." The boy name Brooklyn bowed down. Then it hit me. Brooklyn! He was in my class in the 8th grade. Him and I never got a long. We would try everything to bet each other.

"Okay Brooklyn I would like you to sit next to Hillary. Hillary can you please raise your hand?" Hillary slowly raised her hand. He walked over to our table and smiled at her. for some reason this made me angry.

"Hello. I am very happy I get to sit next to a beautiful girl as you for the rest of the year." He said as he took a seat next to her. Hillary just smiled and looked at her desk. As I looked closer at her cheeks, she was blushing like mad. Was she falling for him?

_**OMG! IS SHE? LOL OH WELL. SRY THE SHORT CHAPTER WELL I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND PLEASE REVIEW AND THANK YOU FOR ALL WHO HAVE READ IT! WELL REVIEW!**_


	13. Hurtful Feelings

Chapter 13: Hurtful Feelings

HILLARY'S PROV:

Okay this new dude came and he began to say that I was beautiful! That is weird. But I couldn't help but think he was cute. His silk bright orange hair and his blue eye's the are like the sky. Oh god I got to stop looking at him!

I let out a big sigh as I got my book from under my desk but as I did so I saw Kai looking at me weirdly.

"Kai is there anything wrong?" I asked him but all I got was a mumble.

I just looked at him for a few seconds and faced the bored. What is wrong with him? I didn't do anything wrong to him. Guys! I can never get them! Then I felt a tap on my shoulders. I turned around and it was Brooklyn.

"Yes?" I asked him kindly.

"Can you help me with this math problem? I don't get it."

"Sure." I smiled.

KAI'S PROV:

Yeah sure Kai don't say anything to Hillary when she asked up something! ARG! Stupid me.

I turned my head a little to only find Hillary that the guy talking. Man that jerk is up to his old tricks again. First plays nice then ask her out then cheats on her. well I am not going to let Hillary get hurt.

After school while I was walking I saw Hillary run towards me. She seemed to be happy since she was nearly jumping up and down while smiling and laughing.

"What?" I asked her while walking.

"Brooklyn asked me out." She happily said.

"Really?" I was getting a little bit angry.

"Yeah! We are going out on Friday."

"Well I don't think you should go out with him."

"Why not?"

"Because I know him better then you. He is a lying jerk who gets with every girl he sees."

"Well people can change you know. And who do you think you are telling me what to do?" she looked at me with anger.

"All I was doing was telling you the truth. He really is that way."

"How do you know that he didn't change huh?" she asked me.

"Because…" I couldn't think of a reason on the top of my head but I do know that he didn't change yet.

"SEE! Man I thought you would be happy for me! He is the only on that likes me and probably the last that one that will like me."

I stayed quiet and stared at her.

"I thought you were my friend but I guess you are just trying to make my life miserable." She stated and walked off.

Those words made me feel hurt. I thought I would never hear those words from her. But there she was saying those words.

I got angry. I walked through the hallway looking for a certain boy. Finally I spotted him near the bathroom. I walked up to him and tapped his shoulders.

"Oh isn't my dear old friend Kai. Long time no see." Brooklyn smirked.

"Shut up."

"Oh is that how you speak to a friend?"

"We were never friends."

"Ouch! That hurts you know."

"You better not hurt Hillary in anyway." I warned him.

"Oh don't you worry you little friend wont get hurt." he smirked as he walked away.

If he dares to hurt her I will make sure he will pay for that.

_**SOO HOW WAS THAT? SORRY IF IT IS TO SHORT.. YEAH AND SORRY I COULDN'T UP DATE SOONER BUT I HAD OTHER THINGS… ANYWAYS DID YOU LIKE IT? OH AND DON'T WORRY IT WILL BE KAI AND HILLARY ALL THE WAY MAN! AHAH OKAY REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	14. Date

Chapter 14: Date

HILLARY'S PROV:

Today was the day when I get to go out with Brooklyn. I just can't figure out why Kai cannot trust him at all? I mean he is kind and sweet and he doesn't look like the type who would do anything wrong. But still I don't want Kai and me to not me friends anymore. I wonder if he will forgive me for yelling at him earlier. Oh well I will figure it out later.

DING DONG

I ran down the stairs and opened the door and there he was. Standing there smiling with flowers in his hand.

"Hello Hillary. You look nice tonight." He smiled as he gave me the rose.

"Thank you. Shall we go now?"

"Sure." He nodded his head.

"Grandma! I'm leaving okay?" I yelled into the living room where my grandma sat.

"Yes dear, have fun okay?"

"Yes grandma! Bye!"

AT THE RESTERANT:

"Your grandma seems really nice." Brooklyn said as he took a bite out of his food.

"Yeah she is. She is like my mom so I'm very close to her."

"I see. So are you done yet?" he asked me. I nodded and after he paid for the food we left.

We finally arrived back at my grandma's house.

"Well good night. It was really nice going out with you." I smiled.

"Yeah me too. Well good night." He smiled and he lean down and kissed me on the cheek.

"See ya on Monday!" he waved goodbye and I went inside the house.

**_YEAH I KNOW DID THIS CHAPTER SEEM SHORT OR WAS IT BAD? WEL I WAS TO LAZY TO WRITE ABOUT THEIR DATE…LOL MAYBE IT WAS BECAUSE IT WAS BROOKLYN…HMM… WELL THE NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS I WILL USURE YOU THAT IT WIL HAVE LOTS OF KAI AND HILLARY SECENS! OKAY REVIEW!_**


	15. I'm Sorry

Chapter 15: I'm Sorry

KAI'S PROV:

It has been like a month since Hillary and that guy had been together. Every time I see them together my hearts feels like it is about to tear apart. You know, I never thought that it would be this hard to let someone very close to you date someone else. He better not hurt her.

"Hey." Said a voice. I turned my head around to find Rei smiling at me.

"Hey Rei." I said dully.

"So how are you dealing with Hillary dating that guy." Rei asked.

"Horrible! We haven't talked a lot. The only thing we do is say hi or bye or something. She is too caught up with her stupid boyfriend!" I sighed.

It was true, we haven't been talking as much ever since she began to date that guy. I miss talking to her. She was the only girl that could make me laugh.

I let out a sigh and took my seat. Then moments later Hillary and Brooklyn came in holding hands. GOSH! CAN THEY NOT HOLD HANDS IN FRONT OF ME! Man I was really upset by this.

"Hi." Hillary smiled at me but then turned around to talk to Brooklyn.

'Hi' was all she can say to me now. I just looked at the bored and copied down the notes.

BRING

The bell rang and school was over. I walked slowly over to the door and headed down the stairs when I heard my name being called out.

"Kai! Wait up will you!"

I turned my head but only to face Hillary.

"Hey." I answered and turned around and began to walk.

"Can I walk with you today?" she asked me.

Yeah if Brooklyn isn't there to walk you, you have to ask me! What am I? a little back up person.

"Why? Don't you have that guy to walk with." I angrily responded. She didn't answer me so I just turned and left.

As I was walking I yelled at myself. Stupid me! Why did I yell at her! She was only asking to walk with me! ARGH! When I finally reached my house I went up to my room and fell on my bed.

"I'm sorry…"

_**SO HOW DID YOU LIKE IT? GOOD? BAD? EH…OH WELL…. LOL ANYWAYS THERE ARE TO PARTS TO THIS CHAPTER SO YEAH…. OKAY REVIEW! **_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

HILLARY'S PROV:

What did I ever do that Kai? Man he was all yelling at me! ARGH! I don't get him!

I walked down the street and turned to the corner when something caught my eyes or rather two people. They were making out. Sure I should not even be looking and should be walking away from them and don't even care. But I didn't do that instead just looked and stared. I couldn't believe at what I saw.

There was orange haired boy standing in front of Lisa making out! I was upset but most of all mad. That jerk cheated on me!

"You jerk!" I yelled at him.

Brooklyn broke off the kiss and looked at me stupidly.

"Hillary!" He looked at me. But it wasn't that kind face I always seen but it was an evil look to him. He had a smirk on. He acted as if he didn't even care that I found out.

"Well, well. How does it feel to have the guy you like taken away huh?" Lisa Smirked as she walked towards me.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked her trying very hard not to cry.

"You taking Kai away from me."

"Oh not Kai again! He will never in his life will like you!" I yelled at her. So she was trying to get Brooklyn to get with her? Well I don't care she can have him.

"If you want that lying jerk that has no brain at all you can have him!" I said as I pointed at him.

"Good thing you found out. Now I don't have to tell you no more." Brooklyn smirked as he and Lisa walked away.

I watched them walk awhile from me and I just stood there. I didn't cry nor did I get angry so much. I guess this didn't come and sink into my head yet. I slowly walked to my grandma's house thinking about Kai. He tired to warn me but did I listen to him? No, I didn't. Stupid me! Gosh I should have, but no didn't and I went out with him.

I stepped into the house an looked for my grandma. As I walked into the kitchen I called out for her.

"Grandma are you home? Hello?" I called out but no one answered me. As I walked over to the table the message recorder was flashing. It was one new message. I pressed play and listen to the message.

"Hello this is Dr. Touya from the hospital. We are sorry to in form you that your grandmother had suffered a heart attack and is under medical care. When you get this message please come down here as soon as you can. We need you to sign some papers for her. Once again I am sorry." I presses stop and looked at the wall.

My grandma had a heart attack? Oh please let her be okay.

I ran out the door but then stopped I had no car to take me. I started to panic. I have to get there. I might not have a chance to say goodbye to her like I did with my mom.

I thought and thought but I couldn't think of anyone until I remembered Kai had a car the he never used only for special reasons.

_**FLASH BACK:**_

_I walked inside Kai garage and looked at a red sports car (I can't think of any other car right now) sitting in the middle of the garage._

"_Kai you have a car?" I asked him as he looked at me with a smile on his face._

"_Yeah but I never use it."_

"_Really? Why?"_

"_I have no need for it. I only use it for special reasons only." _

"_Oh I see." I smiled as we walked back into the house._

_**FLASH BACK:**_

Kai only lived 15 minutes away from my grandma's house. I ran as fast as I could to his house.

Oh pleases let her be okay! Se was the only person who cared about me and made sure that I would be happy..

Out of breath I finally reached his house and rang his door bell. I waited for a few minutes and no one answered the door.

My heart sank as I sat on the ground now on the verge of tears. Then the door opened and I turned around to face Kai.

"Hillary?" Kai looked at me with surprised expression on his face.

"Kai you got to help me please." I got up.

"With what?"

"Can you please take me to the hospital? My grandma is over there and it is far and I have no car." I chocked back my tears as I asked him.

"Yeah come on." He went inside the garaged and pulled out the car.

I got in and we both went to the hospital. During the whole time none of us said anything.

Why would he help me after I yelled at him like that? I looked at him at the side of my gaze. He had a rather sad look on his face. I should say sorry to him after this.

"We are here." Kai said as he pulled over and parked the car. We got out and walked inside the building and came to the counter.

There was a nurse sitting on the front desk.

"How may I help you two?" she asked us as we came up to her.

"My grandma had a heart attack sometime today and I got a phone call to come down here." I said as I looked at the nurse.

She smiled sadly and said, "Yes the doctor will be with you in a moment. I'm sorry for the accident."

"It is okay." I nodded and both Kai and I went to sit on the chairs in the waiting room.

I stared down at the floor looking at the tile flooring. I was rather clean and not dirty like those one in the lunch room at school. Gosh I must be so bored waiting that I'm getting amused by the floor.

"Hillary." Kai's deep voice snapped me back to reality which I did not want to be in at the moment.

"I'm sorry that your grandma had a heart attack." He gave me a said look.

"Yeah me too." I sadly smiled but I felt myself about to cry and I looked down not wanting him to see me cry. I cried silently and let the tears fall down to the ground like little droplets of rain.

My life sucks. That is all I have to say. Why must I have a hard life? Why must bad things have to happen to me? I let out a little gasp of breath and I felt someone's hand on my arm. I looked up from the floor and into crimson eyes.

"Don't worry. If anything happens to you, I will be here for you okay?" he whispered as I nodded. He gave me a little smile before letting go of my arm. Moments later the doctor came.

"Hillary?" he looked at me over his glasses.

"Yes. Is my grandma okay?" I asked him while I whipped my tears away.

"Yes she is okay but she is not in good shape right now, so she will be staying here for a few weeks is that alright with you?" the doctor asked me.

"Yeah."

"Good. Now if you would please sign these papers." He handed me the papers and I began to fill them out.

Once I was done I handed it back to him and I thanked him goodbye.

Kai and I walked out the door and got inside the car. As we were driving we neared the park and I asked Kai to go over there and he answered yes.

We walked to the little playground and sat on the swings and didn't say much until I spoke up.

"I'm sorry Kai." I looked at and met his eyes. He looked at me and asked, "Why are you sorry?"

"Because you were right and I was wrong." I answered as I swung back and forth on the swings my eyes filling up with tears.

"With what?" he got up and walked in front of me causing me to stop. I didn't look up at him but said in a low voice.

"Brooklyn. You were right he is a bad person. I found out he was cheating on me with Lisa. Well who cares, they are both jerks they make a great couple." I choked back as I spoke.

KAI'S PROV:

I began to get angry. That idiot! Why would he do something like that to hurt her like that? He is going to pay for what he did to her.

I looked down at her and I heard her crying. I kneeled down and cupped my hands under her chin. I lifted up her head to make her face me. Her brown eyes full of sad tears stared at me. Her tears fell as she looked at me and her lip began to tremble trying hard not to cry.

"Don't worry. I will make sure he will pay" I promised her as I took my hand away from her chin.

"But why aren't you mad at me? I yelled at you and I didn't talk to you a lot." She asked me.

"Because I care about you and if you yelled at me I still won't look after you." I smiled.

She nodded but she began to speak again.

"Why does this world hate me so much?" she question me.

"I don't know. It doesn't hate you. We all go through hard times in our lives at some point." I said. She seemed to have smiled a little but she slowly stopped. She looked at the ground for a moment but then looked up again. She looked at me with teary eyes. tear's falling down her cheeks and landed on her hands.

This hurt me so much. I can't stand her looking like this. She is all upset and I couldn't do anything about it. I looked stared at her and she slowly leaned forward until her head was on my shoulders. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I could feel her tears falling down my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist as I held her closely to me.

"I'm so sorry. I should have listened to you." She cried harder.

"Shh.. it is okay." I told her.

"Thank you for being a great friend." She thanked as she sobbed more. I smiled at this but I also felt a little hurt.

"Your welcome." I whispered into her ears as I held her closer to me.

Even if she thinks of me as a friend I will still love her and will protect her no matter what….

_**SOOOO HOW WAS IT? MAN.. WHILE WAS WRITING THIS I WAS WATCHING STAIRWAY TO HEAVEN AND I BEGAN TO CRY.. SAD… ANYWAYS SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE! HOPE TOY LIKE IT AND THANKS FOR REVIEWING! REVIEW PLEASE…**_


	17. Oh Dear

_**OKAY.. THIS CHAPTER MAYBE WEIRD BECAUSE I CANT THINK OF ANYTHING TO MOVE THE STORY SO IM WRITING ABOUT TYSON LITTLE PROBLEM SO PLEASE READ ANYWAYS…IF YOU GOT ANY IDEA'S PLEASE TELL ME.. I CANT THINK.. LOL…ENJOY!**_

Chapter 17: Oh Dear

Hillary walked slowly to school thinking to her self on how to ignore Brooklyn which was going to be hard. 'Why did I had to like him? That jerk and he sits next to me.' She was thinking and didn't notice someone in front of her and bumped into them.

"I' am so sorry. I didn't see you." Hillary apologized so many times.

"Hillary it is okay."

Hillary looked up and saw Kai smirking at her.

"Oh Kai! I thought you were someone else. Well sorry anyways." She smiled at him as hey both walked to class.

"Hillary are you still upset with Brooklyn?" Kai asked her.

"No. I just don't want to seat next to him in class." Hillary looked up at Kai.

"We will fix that."

"What do you mean? Are you going to beat him up because I don't want you to get in trouble or anything." Hillary told him as she sighed.

"No not today, but I will switch seats with you if you want." Kai looked at Hillary.

"You would? Really?" she began to smile.

"Yeah."

"Oh thank you!" she happily said as she hugged him.

"Your welcome." Kai coughed after he said that and Hillary got off of him.

"Sorry about that got a little excited." Hillary sheepishly laughed.

"It's alright."

So all day Hillary didn't seat next to Brooklyn and was rather happy about that. Kai on the other hand wasn't to thrilled about it but as long as Hillary is happy then he will deal with it. Most of the time Kai just gave Brooklyn death glares every time their eyes met.

**RING**

The bell rang for lunch and Tyson was really happy about it.

"Man I'm so hungry! I didn't eat anything this morning!" Tyson said as they walked down the stairs to the lunch room.

"What? You didn't eat anything this morning?" Max stared at his friend in this believe.

"Yeah, come on man it is not like I eat all the time." Tyson answered him.

"Dude Tyson, you do eat all the time." Rei laughed as he told him.

"Whatever, now can we hurry up? I'm getting hungry. I can eat anything today." Tyson pleaded.

While they ate their lunches they began to talk.

"Hey do you guys want to go watch a movie?" Kenney asked all of them. They all nodded.

"Which movie?" Hillary said as she took a bite out of her sandwhich.

"What about something scary, like The Ring?" Tyson suggested.

"YEAH!" all of the guys agreed but Hillary had a different idea.

"No! No way am I going to watch anything scary! I hate freaky stuff!" Hillary shook her head.

"Oh come on Hillary! Please!" Rei pleaded.

"Yeah please Hillary!" Kenny asked.

After a few more minutes of begging and pleading Hillary finally surrendered.

"Fine." She sighed as she looked at all of them.

"YAY!" They all cheered except for Kai who just looked at them.

"Guys I don't feel to well." Tyson said as he sat on the ground.

"What is wrong?" Hillary asked him.

"I think I ate something wrong, my stomach doesn't feel well. I think I'm going to the nurse." Tyosn got up and walked to the nurse's.

"I hope he feels better." Kenny said as he looked at his friend walking away.

"He will leave." Rei answered.

Tyson walked up the stairs to the nurses office when he stopped.

'Oh man not now!' he thought to him self as he headed to the bathroom. Looked like his bladder couldn't handle it. He had to go use the toilets. (may I need to explain why he needs it?) He walked into the guys bathroom and to the toilets. One was out of order and the other one was clogged.

"Oh man!" he exclaimed as he started to feel uncomfortable.

'There is only one way. I better not be seen.' Tyson walked out of the guys bathroom and headed to the girls bathroom. Making sure that no one was near the hallways he opened the door to see if any girls where in there. 'This is not my day.' Tyson let out a sigh as he walked over to one stall.

As he sat on the seat he heard girls walking in laughing. Tyson who was now in a panicked tried his best not to let any sound come out.

"Man Kai is so hot!" exclaimed one girl.

"Yeah but Rei is way better." One girl said and they both laughed.

'What about me?' Tyson thought as he was having a hard time not letting go of his smelly air. But he failed. He let it all out and it was like a bomb!

"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" One of the girls asked him.

Tyson didn't know what to do. He thought for a few seconds until he answered.

"Yeah I'm fine." Tyson responded in a high pitched voice trying to act like a girl.

"Okay then." Both of the girls were about to walk out the door until Hillary walked in.

"Hey Hillary."

"Hi guys." She answered as she went to the mirror.

"What smells?" she asked her self as she waved her hand near her nose. Then came a noise in one of the stalls.

"Are you okay in there?" she asked.

"Hillary?" Tyson asked in his high pitched voice.

"Yeah who are you?"

"Tyson." He said rather low.

It took some time before Hillary could actually believe what she just heard.

"WHAT!" she yelled.

"Would you keep quiet! I don't want anyone to know that I'm here!" Tyson answered.

"You mean you were in the girl's bathroom the whole time?" she asked him this close from laughing.

"Yes. I had to go badly." At that he let out another sound.

Hillary couldn't take it no more. She began to laugh so hard that she had tears in her eyes.

"Gosh Tyson! You stunk up the whole bathroom. I can't stay in here I will stay outside and watch out for people." She walked out laughing her butt off.

When she got out the door she saw the guys walking up to her.

"Hillary why are you crying?" Kai asked her.

"I'm not crying I'm laughing really hard." She burst into laughter again and had to sit on the floor.

"Why are you laughing?" Max asked her as he looked at his laughing friend.

"Tyson is in there taking a poop!" she laughed even harder.

"Are you serious?" Rei asked her wide eyes and all Hillary could do it nod.

"Look." Hillary opened up the door and laughed out, "Tyson."

"Yeah." They could hear a faint voice but it was Tyson.

"Oh my god! Tyson!" Kenny nearly yelled.

"What you guys are out there! Hillary!" Tyson yelled out.

At this everyone started to crack up. Even Kai had years coming out of his eyes as they laughed. After a few moments Tyson walked out the door to find his friends looking at him.

"What?" he asked. At this they all began to laugh again.

"Oh shut up!"

_**YEAH I KNOW STUPID BUT I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE.. WELL I HOPE YOU HAD A GOOD LAUGH.. I TINK MY NEXT CHAPTER WILL ME ON THE MOVIES… WELL PLEASE REVIEW THIS WEIRD CHAPTER…**_


	18. Movies

Chapter 18: Movies

Hillary woke up in her bed from a dream that was rather nice. 'Why did I dream about him?' Hillary asked herself as she got out of bed and walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth. After getting ready she walked down to the kitchen to were her grandma was sitting near the table with tea in her hands.

"Grandma are you sure you should be walking around that house?" Hillary asked as she walked over to the table.

"I will be fine. Are you going some where?" she asked as she looked at her granddaughter.

"Yeah to the movies and after that Tyson's dojo." Hillary smiled.

"Okay make sure you be alright okay?"

"I will grandma don't walk around a lot okay? Bye." Hillary kissed her grandma on the check as she walked out the door to Kai's house. Everyone was going to meet over there.

As Hillary walked she remembered her dream. She blushed a little bit while she remembered her dream.

In her dream she was at the park seating on the swings and looking up in the sky. While she did so someone came up from behind her and their face blocked her view. It was Kai and he was smiling a kind smile. Hillary smiled as she looked at him. Then it happened. Kai bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips and smiled and whispered "I always wanted to do that."

As she remembered that part of her dream she began to blush like mad. 'Oh why did I have to dream of that! Mostly Kai.' She asked herself as she neared Kai's front door. She rang the doorbell and Max could be heard yelling out "I got it!" as he opened up the door.

"Hey Hilary!"

"Hi Max, is everyone here yet?" she asked as she stepped inside the house.

"Yeah they are." Max smiled as they walked into the living room.

"Hey Hillary." Rei greeted her as she sat next to him. "Hey Rei." She smiled. Tyson walked in with a sandwich is his hands. "Hey Hillary." He said as he took a bite out of his snack.

"Tyson don't eat to much or you might have to go to the bathroom again." Hillary warned him. "Oh shut up." he looked glared at her but smiled. "So are we ready to leave yet?" Kai walked in with his car keys. "We are going to take your car?" Hillary asked as she got up and Kai nodded. As Hillary walked out she looked at her house where her dad leaved. It still looked the same and she began to feel bad, she didn't see her dad for about 3 months or so and he was her father after all. She let out a huge sigh as she turned to her friends.

"Guys I'm going to visit my dad real fast. So be right back." she smiled sadly as she walked to her house. "Be careful." Kai whispered to her as she walked passed by him. She smiled and nodded and said "I will."

She rang the door bell and Ms. Kinomoto answered the door. This was a shock to Hillary, has her dad already living with this women.

"Is my dad here?" Hillary asked her kindly as she could because she was getting angry with her dads actions. 'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.' Hillary said to herself as the lady called for her dad. Her dad came up to the front door with a shock look on his face.

"Dad." Hillary greeted him.

"Hillary."

"Well I just wanted to stop by and say hi so I better leave now." Hillary smiled as she was about to walk away but her father stopped her.

"Wait Hillary." Her father looked at her with a sad look on his face.

"Dad?" she asked him.

"I'm sorry for hitting you and I'm sorry for yelling at you. I shouldn't have yelled at you for calling someone a name because I didn't ask why you said it. I'm also sorry for not being there to help you get over the lost of your mother." He apologized.

Hillary looked at her dad with tears coming out. He had made her fell worthless for many years ever since she made a fool of herself in the middle of a party he had. She was only 3 years old and she didn't know better. Ever since then she was treated like dirt instead of his own daughter.

"I forgive you, dad, for all those things you said but I will not forgive you for making me feel like dirt." She looked at her father.

"Hillary I only acted that way to make you a better person."

"No dad, you shouldn't have to make me a better person. You should have let me be myself and be happy with it, goodbye dad." She walked off to Kai's house trying very hard not to cry but tears slowly fell down her cheeks but she whipped them.

"So are we ready to go?" she smiled at them.

"Yeah!" they all cheered as they got into Kai's car. (I don't know what his car is no more so think of a car that he would drive and that would fit a lot of people)

Hillary sat in the front with Kai while the guys all sat in the back. During the car ride Tyson was all saying he was hungry.

"I'm hungry again." Tyson whined as he looked at everyone.

"Tyson you just ate!" Kenny laughed at his friend.

"But Chief! I need to eat I mean come on, look at me. I'm a growing boy and when I grow I can get more handsome."(I know stupid thing but I can't think of anything.) Tyson explained. Everyone began to laugh at him with his last statement.

"Tyson no, just no." Max laughed. "Fine whatever. Let me die of hunger." Tyson grunted but then laughed.

As all of the guys were laughing Hilary stayed quiet. She couldn't believe that her dad didn't like that way she was. Sure, she knew he didn't like the way she acted but when he said it to her it hurt her. Tears began to fall down but she kept her head down and let her hair cover her face. 'Okay Hillary suck it all in cry later.' Hillary told herself as she whipped then away and looked up and joined the guys. She didn't know that someone notice her crying but didn't say anything. Kai looked at her every so often seeing if she was okay or not. Even if she was smiling at the moment he knew she was crying but hides it rather well. When Hillary turned her gaze to him she stared at him.

"What?" he asked her as he looked at the rode. "N-nothing." She turned and faced the window. If she didn't turn away he could have seen a little blush coming from her cheeks. After a few more minutes of driving they had finally reached the movies.

"Okay everyone out." Kai said as he got out.

"Six tickets for the ring please." Rei said as he handed the money to the person.

"Thank you." He thanked as he got the tickets and they all walked into the lobby.

"I'm going to get some food." Tyson said as he walked over to the food area.

"Yeah wait up!" they all rushed after him to get food. All of then got popcorn and a drink. Well almost everyone. Tyson on the other hand had popcorn and a drink, but also some candy and a hot dog. "Tyson you are a pig." Kai said as they walked over to the movie. "Yeah whatever." Tyson said.

They all walked in and got middle seats. The order went like this : Kenny, Max, Tyson, Rei, Hillary and finally Kai. "I hate scary movies! I hate you guys." Hillary said as the movie began. "You don't really mean that do you?" Rei asked in a hurtful voice. "No, but still I hate scary movies." Hillary answered. "Hey at least you got Kai and me." Rei said as he laughed when he saw Kai gave him a death glare. 'This will be interesting.' Rei thought in his head as he let a smirk come across his face. As the movie began Hillary slid down her seat inch by inch. Then the part when the freaky girl was on the screen things went a little crazy.

Max who was supposed to be screaming ended up laughing like a little kid. "How can he laugh at a time like this?" Kenny asked him. A few seconds before Kenny got freaked out that he threw his popcorn in the air and it landed every where. "Her face is so funny!" Max began to laugh again. Tyson nearly coked on his candy when he saw her face and Rei just stared at everyone. Hillary, however, got scared and grabbed the nearest thing which was Kai. She hind her face in his arms and hugged it like mad. Kai, who didn't think this would happen looked at Rei smiling at both of them. Kai just glared at him and looked at Hilary. 'If she doesn't let go my arm will break off' Kai thought as he lean in closer to her.

"Hillary it is over" he whispered in her ear. Hillary slightly let go of his arm and looked up just a tiny bit. "You sure?" she asked like a little kid being scared. "Look for your self." She turned her head to face the screen and let out a huge sigh.

As she let go of his arm and moved slowly away from him she began to blush. She was so close to his face, just about 3 cementer away from his face. "Sorry about that." she said as she looked away from him.

Towards the end of the movie Hillary was this close from killing Rei and Kai with her deathly tight holds on their arms. Then when the ending came (sorry I cant explain it well, kinda didn't watch the ending got a little bit to scared but for all of you who saw the ending you should know what happens) Hillary went crazy. She screamed along with Kenny and even Kai. Now Kai was screaming from the movie he screamed because a certain girl had jumped on him and held on to him on the neck. 'She is going to kill me.' Kai was certain of it. "Hilary, you are going to kill Kai." Rei voice came up. "Is it over?" Hillary asked as she let go of Kai but still held him but not so tight. "Yeah." Slowly Hillary got off of Kai and stood up. She let out a cough and striated out her shirt and said "Like a said, I hate scary movies." She looked at everyone who was all laughing. "We will keep that in mind next time we go watch a movie." Rei said as he looked at Kai who didn't get up yet. "Kai?" Kai looked up at his friend and nodded and got up. "Ready to go to Tyson's house?" Kai asked everyone and they all nodded. "Kai sorry for uh.. well umm…jumping on you and well yeah. Sorry." Hillary apologized to him. "It's okay." Kai smiled.

Once at Tyson's house everyone sat down on the floor. "Man I need to get my mind on something else." Kenny said and everyone agreed. "I'm going to practice blading, anyone coming?" Tyson said as he walked out the door. Both Kai and Rei walked out the door and leaving Hillary Max and Kenny in the living room. "Lets see what Tyson has to watch. Hillary looked at all of his movies he had and found 'Stairway to Heaven' (not mine) "What is this about?" she asked out of no where. "Well I heard it is pretty good. It is a Korean shows." Kenny said as he looked it up on dizzy. "Sure is. If you are going to watch get some tissues." Dizzy voice came out of no where. "Okay I'm watching this." Hillary said as she put it on.

After the first episode all three of them were hooked on it. "That sister is so evil!" Hillary growled. "I know!" Kenny said after Hillary. "And that mom!" Max added. Then an 3 hours and many more episode later…

"I need more tissue!" Max sniffed as he grabbed another box. "Me too." Hillary said as she blew into the tissue. "This is so sad!" Kenny let out a cry as he took a tissue. Just then the guys came in but stopped at what they saw. Tissues were every where and there in the middle of the pile was Hillary, Max and Kenny crying there butt off. "Guys, why are there tissues every and why are you guys crying?" Tyson asked as he saw the mess in his living room. "That." Hillary pointed at the screen. They all walked over to the screen and saw what made then cry. "That is what making you cry?" Rei said. They all nodded. "Most be good I'm watching." Rei took a seat next to max. "I guess I will watch to." Tyson took a seat on the couch. "What about you Kai?" Hillary looked at him with teary eyes. "I guess, I need to get my mind off of the movie.

After the whole thing was over and many hours later….

"That was the most touching shows I have ever watched!" Rei said as he took a tissue. "Oh yeah and give me a tissue please." Tyson asked after he watched the movie. As you can see everyone was crying except Kai. He just looked sad but he didn't cry at all. "Hillary are you still crying." Max asked and everyone faced her. All she did was nodded and cried more. "Why it is all over." Tyson said as he looked at his crying friend. "I know but I'm pmsing so I can't stop crying." She said as she laughed but cried more. That was the only one of the causes that is making her cry. She also remembered her dad and she started to cry even harder. She cried there do they will just think that she is crying about the movie.

Kai looked at Hillary and new she wasn't crying about that but something else but he couldn't figure out what it was but he started to worry. "I need to go outside." Hillary got up and walked out the door and Kai followed her. "Hillary, you okay?" Kai asked her but she didn't say anything but just sat there staring at the ground her hair covering her face. Kai walked over to her and sat down. "Am I perfect?" Hillary asked out of no where. Kai just looked up at the sky and just laughed. Hillary looked at him with anger in her eyes. "Why are you laughing at me?" She asked as she got up and about to walked away but something grabbed hold of her risk. It was Kai who stopped her. He got up from where he sat and looked at Hillary in the eye. "Sorry I didn't mean to laugh but that was a stupid question to ask." He apologized and walked away but stopped.

"You are perfect the way you are now and no matter what you do you will always be perfect."

_**So was it good or bad? Well anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and yeah. Sorry for making the guys cry but I always wanted them to cry at a movie so lol I did well I hope you liked it and please review.**_


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Hillary watched Kai walk away and into Tyson's house. She looked up into the sky and thought for a while on what Kai had said to her. 'Did he really mean that or was he just saying that to make me feel better.' She asked herself so many times while looking up at the sun set. It was getting late and she needed to go home to her grandma. She walked back inside the house to find Tyson and Max cleaning up all the tissues from earlier with very larges twisters and Kenny on his laptop doing something and Rei just sitting on the floor looking out the window. Kai was just standing against the wall with his arms folded and his eyes close.

"Guys I'm going to head home now." Hillary said as she headed out the door.

"Hillary, it is going to get dark let someone walk with you." Rei stopped her.

"No really I can walk by my self." Hillary told him but Rei didn't take no for an answer.

"Yeah but still have someone walk with you."

"Who? Max and Tyson are cleaning up and Kenny is doing something on this laptop and you are doing something and Kai I think he is sleeping." Hillary pointed at Kai. Just then Kai opened his eyes and looked at Hillary and Rei. "No I'm not." He simply replied.

"Kai walk her home." Rei faced Kai but also had a smirk on his face. "Rei I can walk alone." Hillary said under her breath but Rei didn't pay attention.

"Fine whatever." Kai said and walked over to Hillary and him. "Coming?" Kai asked Hillary and she nodded. They walked out the door and headed down to Hillary's house. It was a quiet walk none of them talked for a while.

"Thanks for walking me home." Hillary thanked Kai as they came to her door step.

"Welcome." Kai simply answered and turned around to walk back to Tyson's house.

"And thank you for what you said to me today. It really did cheer me up." she thanked him but she really didn't seem to believe in what he said.

"You know I really mean what I said to you today. It isn't a lie." Kai turned around and faced Hillary. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Now I know. Thank you again." She waved goodbye to Kai and stepped inside the house. She walked up stairs and looked inside to her grandma's room and found her asleep. When she entered her bedroom she looked outside the window and saw Kai walk away from her house and she smiled. He really did mean what he said and she was happy about that.

_**Sorry about the really short chapter and sorry for the long update. Well I hope you like this story and please review. And also thank you for all who have read my story.**_

_** (-) **_


	20. Chapter 20

_**I am very sorry for not updating kinda had a writers block… darn those blocks anyways, I know I have lots of spelling mistakes and grammar mistakes and all the other mistakes that I don't know about and I'm very sorry for that. My computer is really, really old and it doesn't correct my mistakes that much. So once again I am very sorry! Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and stuff and yeah okay enjoy!**_

_**(WARNING! MAY HAVE BAD WORDS! FOR THAT I AM REALLY SORRY! SO YEAH.. SRY ABOUT THEM I HATE THOSE WORDS BUT YEAH SRY!)**_

Chapter 20

Everyone was now in class listening to the teacher making a very long speech about not leaving out food on the counter. Last Friday, after Tyson's little problem he got hungry again and ate a sandwich Rei gave him. He didn't finish it (I know… weird) and left it on the counter in class and over the weekend ants were every where.

While Hillary was listening to the teacher she heard someone call her name.

"Hillary." The voice whispered. Hillary turned to the voice and saw it was Lisa. Hillary looked at her but turned around only to have her call her name again. After a few more moments of this Hillary got annoyed and finally said "What?" Lisa passed a note to Hillary and smiled. 'What is she doing now?' Hillary said to herself as she reached for it but that was a bad idea. As she reached for it she slipped out of her chair and fell to the ground with a small 'Thud'. Everyone turned her way and she began to blush.

"Hillary?" the teachers voice asked.

"Sorry. Dropped my pencil." She said in a low voice as she got up and sat on her seat. As she did so she saw a note on her desk. She took the note and put it in her pocket.

"Are you okay?" Kai whispered in a low voice.

"Other then my butt hurting I'm fine." She answered back.

After half an hour with the lecture the bell rang and it was time for break.

"Tyson! It is your entire fault!" Hillary sighed as they walked out.

"What is my fault?" Tyson said in a sad voice.

"You had to eat and forget about the sandwich!" Hillary said in a low voice.

"Oh so that's where it went. I was looking for it." Tyson laughed sheepishly.

"Idiot." Hillary said under her breath. Then she heard Tyson gasp and put his hand near his heart. "You hurt me Hillary. I shall never be happy ever again, kill me now!" Tyson said in a dramatic way and with his other hand he put it on his forehead.

"Oh hush up! I'm sorry." Hillary laughed as Tyson just nodded and walked off.

Hillary remembered the note and she told the guys that she had to go to the bathroom. As she did so she ran into Lisa.

"Hillary." She said.

"Lisa."

After a few moments of silence Lisa spoke up. "So how does it feel to have your man taken away? Huh?" she asked.

"Painful why?" Hillary said in a voice as if she didn't care.

"Well that is what you get for taking Kai away from me." Lisa snarled. Hillary rolled her eyes. 'This again!' she said to her self as she spoke up.

"Look here Lisa. I didn't take Kai away from you. You weren't even with him! Heck, he thinks you are an obsessed stalker! And should you be complaining about that ugly looking orange haired thing you call a boyfriend?" Hillary said smoothly.

"Bitch!" Lisa hissed at Hillary.

"You are too." Hillary said in a hush a voice.

"What did you say?"

"I said I know someone name achoo." Hillary smiled at her. (I know corny)

"You are the most stupidest person I have ever met in my life!" Lisa said.

"Why thank you. And you are the rudest, most ugliest girl that ever step on this earth! I'm surprised that mother earth didn't die when you stepped foot on this land!" Hillary hissed back. She had it with Lisa. She isn't going to take it no more.

"You slut!" Lisa stepped closer to her.

"I don't care if I am! At least I'm not a bitch like you!" Hillary looked at her.

"That is it!" Lisa yelled as she ran to Hillary but was stopped when Brooklyn came by.

"Lisa?" he asked.

"Oh hey Brooklyn. You just came in time to see me beat this whore to death!" Lisa gave a death glare at Hillary.

"You couldn't even punch me without crying about your nail!" Hillary hissed.

"Shut up!" Lisa yelled at her

"Make me!" Hillary yelled back.

Lisa let out a huge cry of frustration as she looked at Hillary. Just then the Blade breakers came by. "Hillary?" Kenny asked as he and the other guys stopped at the scene. Both girls were red from yelling and looked like as if one of them was about to kill the other one.

"Looks like your so called friends came to watch you get hurt!" Lisa voice was now shacking.

"You say that but here you are! Standing there being all macho wonder women!" Hillary calmly said. "Cat fight." Tyson said in a low voice but Kai just stared at him.

"Shut up stupid!" Lisa began to yell again.

"Bite me!" Hillary yelled back.

"Hillary lets go." Rei said as he came closer to her.

"No! I'm going to settle this once and for all." She said in a stern voice.

"You know you should listen to him. Maybe you can live for a few days."

"Oh hush up ya old fart!" Hillary turned and faced her again.

"And old fart? What to scared to use bad words anymore now that your friends are here?" Lisa smirked.

"That and I don't want to go to hell and see you after I die!" Hillary answered back. She was this close from crying but she sucked it all in. She wasn't going to cry in front of no one. Not this time.

Lisa didn't say anything for a few minutes that is until Brooklyn voice popped out of no where.

"Come on Lisa leave the stupid girl alone. She doesn't know what she is talking about."

"Stupid little girl? Stupid little girl? You are the one that is stupid! You are a stupid little boy!" Hillary shot back at him.

"I'm stupid? I wasn't the one who fell for someone just because someone acted nice." Brooklyn smirked.

"Yes I admit that I am stupid for that! I actually believed that you were nice! When you are just a stuck up jerk who thinks he is all high and mighty and everything!" Hillary yelled.

"Don't call him that you slut!" Lisa ordered.

"Fine. Don't let him talk again or I will grow death each time I hear his voice!"

After that statement everything went quiet. Everyone was silence and Hillary was looking down at the floor. For some reason she felt bad for saying all those things. Even if she didn't like those two for what they had done. She let out a smile as she remembered her mother telling her not to say anything rude. She got all her kindness from her. Hillary let out a huge sigh and finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry." She simply stated and looked up at Lisa.

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I don't know. My mom would always say not to say rude stuff to people. And I feel bad for saying all those things even if you two did deserve every single word." Hillary smiled.

"Are you chickening out?" Lisa asked.

"Aren't you happy with what you did to me already?" Hillary asked in a low voice.

"Nope." Was all she said.

"Well you should be!" Hillary spat.

"You don't know anything that went through my life! When I first came here all I wanted was to be left alone you know! But no! I had to meet these 5 here! Sorry." Hillary said as she looked at the guys who seemed hurt.

Lisa just looked at Hillary. "So?"

"So? Do you really want to know the rest! (at that time Lisa said "yes I would. I want to know how I made your life such a pain.") Before I came here my parents where having a divorce! I had to leave me mom and live with my dad. Then I come here and met you! You started all calling me stuff and saying 'Stay away from Kai.' And I will say this for the last time! I never took him away! If I did like him or wanted him I could never because he will never like me! I mean look at me! So for the last time I didn't take Kai away! Then I had to come to your house and my dad met you. He thinks you are a way better daughter then me. You made my dad hate me! You made my dad think I was a useless human who had to come out and mess up his life! Then my mom died! And you had to go and say all these stuff about her! You know that really hurts! I don't have a mom or a dad more! And you Brooklyn! You had to come in. You made me a little bite happy but you had to go and kiss Lisa! Yeah I hope you are happy! You made my life more sadder then it has to be! And now here we are you are calling me all these thing. And I don't even know why I should even say sorry no more!" Hillary breathed out. She had tears falling down her cheeks.

Once again everything went quiet. Everybody was shocked at what she just had said. Even Lisa looked like she was about to cry. Then Hillary spoke up again.

"The only reason why I act happy is because I have friends that care about me. They are the only few people that will ever like me for the way I am. So now are you happy? Are you two love birds happy? You made my life a living nightmare."

Hillary looked at Lisa with anger and sadness in her eyes. Lisa was just shocked at what Hillary just said and didn't know what to say.

"So are you happy now? Like you said long time ago you were going to make my life like hell and now you got your wish." Hillary asked her again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Lisa apologized.

"It's okay but please leave me alone." Hillary said as she turned around and walked past by the guys and headed to the girls bathroom. 'My throat hurts.' Hillary laughed to herself.

Mean while back at the spot…

"Wow I didn't know." Tyson said out loud.

"Yeah. She must have a hard life now." Rei looked at where Hillary had just left.

"I wonder if she will be okay." Max said as he looked at them.

"That was really harsh of Lisa." Kenny said in a low voice.

"Come on we have to get to class." Kai said as he walked away from them.

When they came back inside the classroom they saw Hillary sitting at her desk with her head down. They all walked in and sat down in their seats looking sadly at Hillary. She didn't even look up at them she just sat there. All the guys looked at each other with sad faces and looked down at Hillary again.

"You know I'm very happy that I got friends like you guys!" Hillary shot her head up which made everyone jump in their seats a little bit.

"Hillary are you okay?" Rei asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine why?" Hillary smiled.

"Well it was just that you and Lisa and stuff." Tyson said slowly.

"It's okay really! I'm fine." Hillary told them but as she did so her voice cracked.

"Really guys! I mean after telling Lisa everything about my sad life and everything it is alright! It made me feel better so don't worry about me okay?" She said in a somewhat pissed off tone. Everyone looked at her with sad looks on them.

"Oh come on! Other people have worse lives then I so don't worry about me!" Hillary smiled again but out of no where tears began to fall.

"Man. Why did I have to cry now." She laughed to herself.

"Tissue?" Max offered her and she took it and said thanks.

"Okay now I'm fine. I'm hungry." Hillary laughed as she saw the guys look at her as if she was weird. "What? Can't I be hungry?" all the guys just laughed.

Everyone walked inside the classroom and then finally came Brooklyn and Lisa both looking rather sad. As Brooklyn took a seat next to Kai, Kai gave him a nasty glare like he was going to kill him. As for Lisa, she took her seat behind the class next to Tyson who just looked at her with disgust.

_**Once again I'm so sorry for the use of bad words! I am very sorry! Anyways I hope you like this chapter. And also sorry!**_


	21. Chapter 21

**I am very sorry for my long update once again. Very sorry. Thinking that it is summer and all I would be updating like everyday but I guess my brain is like to lazy to think or I just have a really bad case of writers block. Oy.. anyways here is the next chapter… ENJOY!**

**Chapter 21: Surprise?**

It was a few days after Hilary's small out break with Lisa but she seem to be happier after letting all those stuff out. The guys were being a little bit over protective each time Lisa or Brooklyn came near her through. And it so happens today was Kai's 18th birthday. However, being Kai, he didn't want no party or anything, but being the friends they truly are they decided to throw a surprise party for him.

"Hilary, come over here please." Rei asked Hilary. She walked over to him and asked, "What is it?" "I need you to keep him busy while we set up." Rei told her. "Why me?" "Because, he won't kill you nor will you annoy him." Rei smirked. "Oh okay then when do I bring him back?" Hilary asked while she wondered why he was smirking so bad. "Around 6 okay?" "Okay. But I have to keep him busy for so long… oh well I will figure out something. Bye!" Hilary waved good bye and looked for Kai.

She walked to the backyard of Tyson's house and found him sitting under the tree. "Hey Kai." Hilary greeted the guy. "Hey." He simply said. "Is something the matter?" she asked him looking worried. "No. It's just that you guys are planning to throw a party for me aren't you?" Kai looked at her. "What makes you think that?" She gave a sheepish laugh. "You are a bad liar you know that." Kai smirked. "Fine but please! Don't tell them to stop the party. Please!" Hilary begged him. "Fine, fine." "Yay! Okay well Rei told me to keep you busy until 6 so yeah…" she trailed off.

'_I'm going to kill him.' _Kai thought to himself as he looked at Hilary now looking at the floor. "So where are you going to take me?" asked Kai as he got up. "I'm not sure." Hilary also got up. "Let's just walk around and see where we go." "Okay." Hilary happily said and followed Kai to the front yard. "Do you wanna go to the park?" Hilary asked him. "Sure." So they began to walk to the park in silence. For some reason both of them didn't seem to have anything to talk about to each other.

Once they got to the park Hilary began to smile. "Want to see who can swing the highest?" Hilary suggested. "Sure why not, we all know that I will win." Smirked Kai and he and Hilary walked over to the swing set. "Psh whatever, I will win." Laughed Hilary as she got onto the swing as well as Kai. "Well then let's see who wins." Kai said and Hilary nodded. "On three. One, two, three!" Both Kai and Hilary pushed off. "Looks like I'm winning Kai." Hilary laughed as she swung. "As if! You started off before me." Kai complained. "Right Kai. You are just a sore loser." "Who said you won yet?" Kai asked her. "Me." Hilary simply said and began to swing higher then Kai.

In the end Hilary was declared the winner and Kai well the loser. Hilary just laugh as she heard Kai saying something about she stating off before him. Now they where just sitting on the swings enjoying the silence between them. That is until Hilary got bored and started to talk. "I'm bored. Are you?" She looked at the person sitting next to her. "Yeah." Kai answered with a sigh. "Why are you so unhappy?" Hilary asked Kai. "I'm turning old." "Psh Kai, everyone turns old." Hilary laughed. "Yeah I guess." Kai laughed. "So now what do you want to do?" Hilary asked him. "I don't know." "Do you want to play a game?" "Sure what game?" Kai asked her but all he received was a slap on the arm and her saying "Tag you it!" Hilary laughed as she ran away from him. "Hey! Get your butt back here!" Kai yelled as he chanced after the laughing girl. "YOU CAN'T CATCH ME DEAR _OLD_ KAI!" Hilary shouted as she ran faster away from him. "I'M OT THAT OLD!" Kai yelled back and ran faster to get her.

Hilary ran behind a large tree and began to pant. When she looked behind the tree she couldn't see Kai anywhere. "Where is he?" she asked out loud and she turned around. "Right in front of you." came a voice. Hilary let out a loud scream and was now facing Kai. She tried to get away from him but only to get a few steps away from him when he tackled her down to the ground.

"I got you." Kai panted as he looked into Hilary's chestnut eyes. They were in a weird position. Kai was on top of Hilary and may I add, their faces were very close. "You didn't have to tackle me." Hilary pouted. "Well you shouldn't have run away from me." Kai smirked as Hilary just gave him a glare. They didn't say anything to each other just laid there looking at each other. Hilary could feel Kai's hot breath hitting her face and she began to blush ever so slowly. Slowly without even knowing it Kai slowly lowered his face closer to her's. Hilary's heart beat was racing pretty fast not knowing what was happening. Hilary closed her eyes shut in fear what he was about to do. After waiting for a few seconds she didn't feel anything. She slowly opened her eyes only to face a smirking Kai. He got up and held out his hand. "Here let me help you up." "Thank you." Hilary said lowly. Kai still held her hand in his grip and didn't even know that he was until he felt Hilary loosen her grip.

When Kai looked at Hilary in the face, he saw some hair out of place and was covering her eyes. Out of annoyance he brushed them away from her face and tucked them behind her ears. "Better." He smiled at Hilary as she just blushed even more. Kai didn't take his hands away from Hilary's ear but he slowly slid his hands to her shoulder. Hilary just looked at him and blushed even more.

"_Why the heck am I blushing so bad in front of him? And why is he doing this? WHY CAN'T I STOP BLUSHING! STOP BLUSHING WOMEN!" _Hilary yelled at her self as he felt her self blush even more. Just as Kai was about to speak Hilary's cell phone rang. Kai took his hands off of Hilary's shoulder and sighed. He was about to tell her that he liked her but his chance slipped away.

"Hello?" Hilary answered.

"_Hey Hilary bring him home."_ Rei's voice was on the other line.

"Okay." Hilary hanged up turn to Kai.

"Let's go." Hilary smiled forgetting what happen a few seconds ago. Kai sighed and nodded. They both began to walk to Tyson's house. Once at Tyson's drive way Hilary spoke to him.

"Now Kai please be surprised." Hilary pleaded. "Whatever." Kai simply said. "Kai!" Hilary said as she pulled him by the arm making him stop. "Promise me that you will act surprised." Hilary stated while looking at Kai died in the eye. He just looked at her then finally let out a sigh and said, "I promise." "Pinky swear?" Hilary held out her pinky. "Pinky swear." Kai smiled and hooked his pinky with her. Hilary finally happy grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to the door. She slowly opened it and both of them walked in. It was all dark and nothing could be seen or even heard until…

"**SURPRISE!" **the lights turned on and everyone came out of there hiding place. Not only was the Bladebreaker's team was there but so was all the other teams. The White Tigers, All Stars, Blitzgrin Boys. (sry cant spell that name.).etc..

Kai let out a huge gasp and said "WOW!" of course Kai was just faking it but everyone bought it anyways.

"Happy birthday Kai." Walked over a red head boy.

"Thanks Tala." Kai thanked.

Tala looked down at Hilary and then his eyes landed on their linked arms. Not knowing any better he said…

"Nice looking girlfriend you have there Kai." Smirked Tala. Both Kai and Hilary looked down at the linked arms and quickly pulled away.

"W-we not together." Hilary stuttered at her words.

"Yeah we aren't." Kai said coolly.

"Oh I see. Well I still think she looks pretty good." Tala said as he smiled at Hilary. Hilary just blushed and looked down on the floor. Kai being Kai got a little bit ticked.

"Back off." Kai said as he glared at Tala.

"I'm going to go to Rei. Nice meeting Tala." Hilary smiled and walked away.

"Not her girlfriend huh?" Tala laughed as Kai just glared at him. "Shut up." Kai walked away leaving a smirking Tala behind.

After the cake cutting part and singing happy birthday, Tyson walked over to the stereo and put on some music. The song was "Stalker" by GoldFinger (I love that song)

"LET'S DANCE!" Tyson said cheerfully and walked. Soon everyone grabbed a partner. Hilary just stood in the corner with Kai and just watched the people dance. "Why aren't you out there Kai?" Hilary asked him. "I don't want to dance. You?" "Don't know anyone." "I see." And they stopped talking for a while. Then the music changed from up beat to a slow pace song. The song was called "Never Had a Dream Come True" by S Club 7.

The song began and soon couples began to form.

**_Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go…_**

Hilary just watched them dance until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and faced Kai. He bowed down and asked "Shall I have this dance milady?" He held out his hand. Hilary laughed and took his hand and said "Why I would love to."

**_I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby_**

Kai lead Hilary to the dance floor and placed his hands around her waist and she put her arms around his neck. And they began to dance while looking into each other eyes…

_**I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you**_

Kai looked deep into her eyes not wanting to take it off of her's. her beautiful chestnut eye's shined in the dim light. He wanted to pull her close to him and never let go but knew that could never happen she only thought of him as a friend and that's all.

_**Somewhere in my memory  
I've lost all sense of time  
and tomorrow can never be cos yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go**_

Hilary stared into Kai's crimson eyes. They once were filled up with anger and sometime loneliness, but as she looked into his eyes again they were filled with happiness. But what she didn't know was that they were also filled up with love as well as happiness.

_**I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be**_

Kai smiled down at Hilary as she looked at him. They where looking at each other without even blinking that much. Hilary slowly came closer to Kai and he allowed her too. She was now leaning her hand against his shoulder while he held her close to him.

**_You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will  
Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye  
No no no no_**

Kai began to hum the song into Hilary's ear. She could feel his breath hit her ear each time he took a breath. And each time she felt him breath it sent shivers down her spin. Then Kai began to sing the song into her ear softly. Hilary blushed but continue hearing his soft voice sing. Hilary didn't know why she felt this way but all she felt was safe and happy being near Kai.

_**I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say (words to say)  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be  
A part of me will always be with you**_

The song ended and everybody began to break apart but Kai still had Hilary in his arms. Hilary looked up to face him again. They both locked on each other eyes. Hilary was lose in Kai's deep crimson eyes and the same was for Kai. And as if some magic was working they leaned closer to each other. Kai's lips were close to Hilary's until…

"Kai! Come over here! Open up your presents!" Tyson yelled out. At that moment Kai and Hilary broke apart not looking at each other. "W-well I guess y-you should be umm going over there?" Hilary said as she looked down at the floor. "Yeah." Kai said simply and walked to the group of people.

When Kai was finish opening the other people present Hilary gave him his with a simple "Here." Kai opened it and saw a brown bear with a small picture frame in it. The picture had Hilary and him at the school festival eating ice cream and laughing. Kai looked up at Hilary who was smiling at him. "Thank you, Hilary." He smiled. "Your welcome. You know if you tie a ribbon and name it with the person you love you two will be in love forever and also it will be the bears birthday." Hilary said as she looked at Kai. "Really?" Hilary nodded. "Then I will keep that in mind." Kai smiled as he set down the bear. "It's getting late I should go bye Kai." She walked over to him and gave him a big hug. "Happy 18th birthday you old fart." Hilary broke away. "I'm not that old." Kai stated. "Whatever bye." Hilary laughed as she said goodbye to everyone and walked away.

Once Hilary walked out the door, Kai took a ribbon from a gift he got and took the bear that Hilary gave him and tied it on. Kai smiled as he set down the bear and walked away. He had named it Hilary.

**Okay was that to mussy? Lol anyways I had to move the story on and yeah. Sorry if the didn't kiss but don't worry it will come soon. I finally think this story will end in a few more chapters! YAY! Anyways review please…**


	22. Chapter 22

**WELCOME! Okay this is the second to the last chapter of this story so I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 22:Pinky Swear?**

Hilary was walking down the streets to her house and she was in deep thought. '_What nearly happened back there'_ was all she could ask herself. She let out a huge sigh and looked up at the sunset. _'Does Kai like me or something? No it couldn't be. What he did back there was just something that a friend would do or something. He was just caught up in the moment. He proberly doesn't even know that he did that to. So yeah he doesn't like me and I don't like him.'_ She said to herself convinced. That was all she said to herself. She doesn't like him and he doesn't like her. But deep down it hurt her but she just ignored that feeling thinking it was something stupid.

As she turned to her house she saw a car in the drive way. "I wonder who is here." She asked her self as she opened the front door. "Grandma I'm home." She called out into the house. "In here Hilary." Her grandma answered back in the living room. She walked in to see someone that she thought she wouldn't see for a long time.

"Aunt Amy?" Hilary gasped as she saw her aunt sitting next to her grandma. "Oh Hilary! You grew so much over the year!" she walked over to Hilary and gave her a huge hug. "It's good to see you to Aunt Amy." Hilary smiled at her. "Are you okay? I heard about your stuck up father did to you." Amy said as she looked at her niece. You see, Aunt Amy really didn't like Hilary's father that much and never really cared about him. But was forced to act nice by her sister, Hilary's mother. "Yeah I'm fine." Aunt Amy nodded slowly and told her to sit down. "Why are you here by the way?" Hilary looked at her aunt. "I want you to move back to the America's with me and grandma."

It took some time for her brain to let the words sink through. "Move back? Why?" Hilary asked her. "You see with your grandmother's health you can't take care of her on your own. So I want grandma here to come back with me to America. But if she goes, no one will be here to take care of you and I'm sure you don't want to move back with your father." Her aunt explained. Hilary just looked at her.

HILARY'S POV:

I just looked at my aunt. She wanted me to leave but I don't want to go. I finally made friends that actually care about me. But I knew she was right, even if I didn't go I wouldn't want to live with my father no more. I sighed and nodded my head, "Okay I will go back." I said rather sadly. My aunt seem to have noticed it and hugged me. "Don't worry, you will be able to see your friends again one day." "Yeah I guess. When are we leaving?" I asked her. "In two day's." "Two day's? So tomorrow we are pretty much going to be packing?" I asked her and she nodded. "I'll go to bed so the next thing in the morning I will be ready to pack." I smiled and headed up stairs to my room.

It's strange really now that I think about it. When I first came here I didn't want to live here. I just wanted to get out and go back to my mom. But now I don't want to leave at all, I wanted to stay here. I climbed onto my bed and sighed. "I guess I will have to say goodbye to them." I said sadly.

THE NEXT DAY:

I got up from my bed and headed to the bathroom. Tomorrow I was going to say goodbye to them. After brushing my teeth and taking a quick shower I headed down stairs and I already saw box stacked against the wall. "There you are Hilary. Come on, we have lots of packing to do." My aunt said as she saw me walking down the stairs. "Alright."

We spent most of the day packing al of our stuff into boxes and putting them into the moving truck. It was around 5 P.M when we had finally finished packing everything. I sat on the now empty living room. My grandma came in and saw me looking out the window. "Dear, are you alright?" she asked me. "I'm fine grandma." I smiled and got up. "You I think you should say goodbye to your father today." My grandma smiled. I let out a sigh and nodded. Even if I wasn't in food terms with my dad it doesn't mean that I cant say goodbye to him. "Alight grandma I will go now." I headed out the door until my grandma stopped me. "Also, say goodbye to the young boy while your at it. What was his name again.. Fai was it. A very good gentlemen." I just laughed a little but felt my self blush. "Kai grandma it's Kai. I will make sure to say bye to him as well." I smiled and waved goodbye.

While I was walking down to my old house I was thinking. Why do I blush when I hear his name? I don't like him only as a friend. Yeah that's it only as that. I continued walking just looking up in the sky. When I got to my house I gave a huge sigh and walked up to the door and knocked. I waited for awhile until the door opened to reveal no other then my dad.

He looked shocked for a while seeing me there. "Hilary?" He finally said. "Yeah. I'm here to say goodbye. I'm going back to America with Aunt Amy and grandma tomorrow." I answered while looking at him. "Is that so. Well then I hope you have a nice trip back there, Hilary." He smiled at me. I just looked up sad. Wasn't he going to offer me to stay with him?

Just then a girl about my age with long wavy black hair and black eyes came from behind my dad and asked "Dad? Who is she?" did he just say "Dad"? "Dad? What does she mean by dad, dad?" I asked him. He looked at me and finally said, "Well she is your stepsister, Hilary. Her name is Annie. Annie, meet you stepsister, Hilary." I smiled at her and she smiled back. Looks like my so called dad finally found a daughter he was happy with. "Dad, mom says to come and eat dinner." Annie told him. It was strange hearing someone else calling my dad "Dad", "I will be right there." "Okay, I will tell mom that we will wait. Nice meeting you Hilary." "Nice meeting you too." I answered back as I saw her walked away. "Well I have other things to do, bye." I gave my dad a quick hug and walked off. "Wait Hilary." My dad called out. "Yes?" I asked him kindly. It didn't feel like we were even related no more. "Next time you come back here make sure you stop bye okay?" "Yeah I will bye." I smiled back and walked across the street to Kai's house.

It wasn't like I hated my dad for marrying some other lady. I was actually happy for him. At least he was with another women that he loves and a daughter that he really liked. I slowly walked up the front steps of Kai's house and knocked. I waited for a few moments and knocked again but no one answered the door. "I guess he isn't home." And turned around and walked down the streets. I guess I have to say goodbye to him tomorrow with everybody else.

NORMAL POV:

Once Hilary got home she walked up to her bedroom and laid down on the floor that was now covered by a blanket and had a pillow. She slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Hilary, Hilary wake up." A voice called out to the sleeping girl. She slowly woke and gave a hugw yawn. "Come on dear, you have to say goodbye to all of your friends before you leave tonight." The voice said again. At that Hilary was now wide awake and looked at the person who was talking to her. "Oh I almost forgot about that. Thank you Aunt Amy." She thanked her aunt and got up to get ready to go. "When will we be leaving?" Hilary asked her. "At 8:30 P.M. so that will give you enough time to say goodbye." Her aunt smiled at her. "Okay see you later! Bye!" Hialry said goodbye and walked out of the room. Hilary decided to stop by Tyson's house thinking everybody will be over there.

She jogged to his house and when she finally got there she was panting hard. "Last time I jog." Hilary said to herself as she knocked on the door. Moments later Max opened the door. "Hilary? Why are you here?" "I should be asking you the same thing." "Kai is making us train again. Please help me!" begged Max as he let Hilary in. "Oh come on suck it all in." Hilary laughed as she and him walked to the backyard and sure enough Kai was giving out orders to them. "Hilary?" Rei stopped and looked at her. "Why are you here?"

Hilary looked down at the floor and dint say anything for awhile. "Hilary? What's wrong?" Rei asked again as he and the other guys stopped practicing. "Umm… how can I put this… uhh.. today I'm leavinf back to America." Hilary said sadly not looking at any them. "What? Why now?" Tyson asked her. "Yeah Hilary? Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Max questioned her. "Because I found out two day's ago that I was moving." She answered back finally looking up. Everyone was shocked and sad but when she looked at Kai he didn't show any type of sadness. He looked kind of angry. "When will you be leaving?" Kenny looked up at Hilary. "8:30 at night." "Well then since today is the last day we will see each other for a while lets go some where." Declared Tyson. Hilary smiled and nodded. "Well then what are al you waiting for? Lets move." Max said as everyone began to walk out the backyard and into the front. Hilary stopped and turned to face Kai who didn't move. "Kai? Aren't you coming?" Hilary asked him with a small smile. "No." he said coldly and walked inside the house. Hilary was hurt by his actions. _'What did I do?'_ Hilary asked herself as she began to walk after Kai but Rei stopped her. "Let him be alone for awhile." Smiled Rei as Hilary nodded her head and began to walk out the backyard.

When Hilary walked out Rei walked inside the house to find Kai sitting in the living room looking at the bear Hilary had given him. "Kai why are you acting so mean to her?" Rei asked him calmly. But rei was mad at his friend, he hurt Hilary a lot.

"I don't know why." Kai finally answered not looking at him. "What?" Rei looked at his sad friend. "I said I don't know why I acted that way." Kai answered once again. Rei smiled and finally said, "Okay but you better say sorry to her before she leaves okay?" Kai just nodded and Rei left.

It was a few hours until all of them came back and it was already 6:45. It was time for Hilary to say her goodbyes.

She walked over to Tyson and laughed. He was eating food again. She hugged him and tears began to form in the corner of her eyes. "I'm going to miss your eating and you trying to act like a girl while in the bathroom." She laughed as he pulled away from him. "Oh hush up." Tyson also laughed. "Take care okay?" he asked her. "Yeah I will." She smiled at him.

She turned to Max who was crying a little. "You baby come here." Hilary laughed as she hugged him. She could feel her tears fall down as well. "Thanks a lot Max you are making me cry." "I-I'm sorry. It is to sad." Max cried. "I will miss your hyper ness." Laughed Hilary as she let go. "I will miss you Hilary." Max smiled. "Me too."

She turned to Kenny and hugged him. "I will miss seeing you typing away on your computer." She laughed between her sobs. "I'm going to miss you Hilary." Kenny sadly smiled at her and she nodded.

She turned to Rei and the tears began to flow out even faster. To her Rei was a brother to her. She smiled as she came up to him and hugged him. "I'm going to miss you Rei." She said as she cried. "Don't worry we will see each other so stop crying." Rei ordered in a kind way. "Remember you still have one more person to cry on." Rei smiled down at Hilary. "Your right. Where is Kai anyways?" Hilary said as she dried up her tears. "Outside. And please forgive him for earlier." "Okay." Hilary walked out to the backyard. Just as Rei said, Kai was out there sitting on the floor looking down on the ground.

"Kai?" Hilary called out but he didn't answer. "Kai." She said more sternly. _'What is up with him today?' _Hilary angrily asked her self. "What?" Kai asked simply and got up to leave. "Why are you acting so mean to me today?" Hilary asked him angrily, tears slowly falling down. Kai didn't answer her just began to walk away. "KAI!" Hilary yelled out his name making him to stop. Hilary walked over to him and pulled his arm forcing him to look at her. "Look at me! Why are you acting mean!" Hilary asked as tears now falling freely down. "I don't know why I am!" Kai snapped back.

Kai really didn't know why he was acting so cruelly towards her. He was upset but mostly angry for some reason. She was about to leave him for good and he didn't want that at all.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Hilary asked more calmly. "I-I …don't want you to leave. I don't know why I'm acting like this. I'm hurting inside right now very much. Look Hilary…I-I…. I love you." Kai finally let out looking at Hilary. She was completely shocked. Without knowing she let go of Kai's arm and step back.

There he was telling her that he loved her but she didn't know how to act or what to say to him. She just looked at him not talking. "What?" Hilary finally said when she found her voice. "I love you. You don't know how much you made me happy. Before you came here I was most likely mean, coldhearted as some might say but you, you change me. You made me laugh, you made me feel emotions that I thought I would never feel but you showed me." Kai said while not taking his eyes off of her. She opened her mouth but then closed them.

'_I don't know how I feel about him. I only like him as a friend right?'_ Hilary asked herself while she looked at him. Slowly she walked closer to him. "I-I'm not sure how I feel about you right now. I'm sorry Kai I truly don't know how I feel." Hilary said as tears fell. She gave Kai a hug and he slowly wrapped his arms around her, maybe for the last time. "I'm really sorry." "It's alright." Kai whispered sadly. Finally Hilary broke away from the hug with a small smile on her face. "You truly love me, Kai?" Hilary ask him. "Yes." "You will even love me even if I don't know how I feel about you?" "I will love you even if you get married to some other guy." Hilary laughed a little bit. "You promise?" "I promise." Kai smiled at her. "Pinky swears?" Hilary held out her pinky. Kai looked at it and hooked pinky with her and smiled, "Pinky swear."

**I know, I know, crapy yes it is lol I couldn't think of anything so I chose this lol. Im very sorry if it sucked. Once again I'm very sorry.**

**The whole bear thing in the last chapter, I heard it from another anime, Cardcaptor Sakura. From what I read or heard in there it is said that if you tie a ribbon to a bear that someone you love gave you and you name it your lover's name they will love you back and it is the teddy bears birthday.., or that is what I think it is.. can someone tell me if I am wrong? Lol anyways review and once again im very sorry if this chapter sucked a lot… it had no point at all lol anyways review please… **

**After you review (if you wanted to that is) please go on to the next and very last chapter of this story! **


	23. Chapter 23

**WELCOME TO MY LAST AND FINAL CHAPTER OF THIS STORY! PLEASE ENJOY!**

**Chapter 23: It Was Always You**

After saying her final goodbyes to the guys she headed back home. "Aunt Amy, grandma I'm home." Hilary walked inside the house. "Good your finally home." Her grandma said happily. "How did it go with your friends?" her aunt asked her. "Sad." Was all she simply said. "I'm sorry dear." Her grandma gave her a hug. "It's alright." She smiled. Just then all three heard a small honk coming from outside the house. "That must be the car. Come on we need to go now." Hilary's aunt said as she and he grandma walked out the door followed by a slow Hilary. Once they all got in the car, they drove off to the airport to go back home.

Hilary sat on the seat looking outside the window with sadness in her eyes. She still needed to figure out how she felt about Kai. But she didn't know what to feel. She knew she liked him more then as friend but what she didn't know what type of like it was. She snapped out of her thoughts as hey arrived at the airport. They all walked inside the airport to get their tickets and get inside the plane. Hilary sat near the window and waited for the plan to take off. "Hilary?" she turned around to face her aunt. "Are you okay dear? You seem upset." "I'm fine really…it's just that I have some things on my mind that's all." Hilary smiled and her aunt nodded and added, "If there is something you need to talk about I'm here for you okay?" Hilary nodded and continued looking out the window. Finally the plane took off and Hilary watched as Tokyo became smaller and smaller until there was nothing to be seen. "Goodbye..." Hilary whispered to herself as she whipped away tears that were falling.

Mean while back at Tyson's home…

"It's going to be weird without Hilary around." Kenny said sadly and the rest of the guys nodded. "Where's Kai?" Max asked no one in particular. "He's outside." Rei answered and they went back to doing whatever they were doing.

Outside the house Kai sat there still holding onto the bear that he has been staring at forever. He looked up into the dark sky and sighed. _'Oh who am I kidding… she will never return my feelings…but still I promised her…'_ Kai got up and walked inside the house partly wishing that Hilary would return his feelings someday.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hilary finally arrived back in San Jose and she was no looking at her old house. In her mother's will, it said that the house belonged to her and everything in it. Hilary slowly walked inside the house expecting the whole house to look different but it looked the same as the way she remembered it the day she left. Hilary walked into her moms bedroom and found her clothes still hanging in the closet and the room smelled like her too. Hilary smiled as she say a picture of her and her mother sitting on the porch laughing. How she messed her mom right now.

She walked back down stairs to meet a cheery girl around her age. She had long light brown hair now put into a bun and had violet eyes. "Lynn!" Hilary asked as she ran to the girl names Lynn and hugged her. "Hilary! I missed you so much!" Lynn cried as she hugged her friend. "Me too!" Hilary laughed. "So tell me everything!" Lynn said as she and Hilary walked to the living room.

Hilary told Lynn everything from meeting the Bladebreakers to meeting Lisa, and her dad yelling at her, to she crying on Kai, from doing the movie to yelling at Lisa and finally to Kai saying he loved her.

"Oh my gosh! Kai. Kai loves you!" Lynn asked for the tenth time. "Yes Lynn." Hilary laughed as she saw her friend getting all happy. "So how do you feel about him?" "I'm not so sure." Hilary looked down on the ground. Lynn smiled, "Don't worry you will know soon." Hilary looked up and thanked her.

"You met Rei? I always wanted to meet him." Lynn sighed as she looked out the window. "Whenever I go back there you will come along and I will introduce you to him." Hilary said as she saw Lynn began to get happy again. "Thank you!" they began to laugh.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Back at Tokyo….

Everyone was sitting in class listening to the teacher talk about something. Kai looked at the empty seat next to him that Hilary used to seat. He was really upset about her leaving but tired not to show it. When class was nearly over the teacher finally said something about a ball.

"Okay class. In two weeks they will be a mask ball and yes you will have to wear a mask. So I hope you will come and enjoy the dance. Good day class." The teacher dismissed the class.

"So are you going to go to the dance?" Kenny asked out loud. "Yeah I'm planning to invite Emily to go with me." Max blushed as he saw everyone looking at him. "What?" they all just laughed. "What about you Tyson?" Kenny asked. "I'm going solo." Tyson laughed. "Alright me to!" Rei said as he and Tyson high five each other. "What about you Kai." Kenny ask him. "I guess." Kai said simply and walked away. "What's wrong with him?" Tyson asked. "He is just upset that's all." Rei said sadly as he watched his friend walked away. "Hey Kenny are you going?" Max asked the glasses boy. "Yeah alone but I will be hanging around with my buddies." Kenny laughed as they all walked out the door.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hilary sat in her room looking at some pictures of her and the guys. She smiled each time she saw everyone but when she saw Kai's face she didn't smile. She felt sad when she looks at him but also happy. "What are you to me?" Hilary asked out loud as she put away the pictures and just then heard a knocked on the door. Her grandma walked in looked at her granddaughter. "Are you okay?" "Yes grandma." Hilary smiled and got up from her bed. "Maybe you should visit your mom." "Okay." Hilary walked out of the house and into the garden. She picked her mothers favorite flowers which were purple tulips and headed to the graveyard.

Once she got to her mom's tombs tom she placed the flowers down and sat in front of them. "Hey mom long time since we talked huh? Yeah.. Dad got re married and he's finally happy. Also I made great new friends while I was with him. I also found out a guy that loves me but I don't know how I feel…" Hilary talked out loud. She wasn't expecting anyone to answer her questions at all, but she just wanted to talk to her mom. After she was done she said goodbye and headed back to her house.

It was already been a week since she moved away from the guys and she always wonder if they still talk about her or think about her. Once she got back to her house she headed up to her room and turned on the radio and the song "Listen to Your Heart" by DHT came on.

As she listened she kept on thinking about Kai. On how he was always there when she needed him, how he protected her when she was in trouble, how he would always make her laugh even when she was down. Then she remembered the night that he nearly kissed her. On how she felt when he held her close to him and how safe she felt and happy. Hilary felt herself cry as she remembered all the things Kai did to her. That when she finally found out that she loved him too… but now it is to late… they cant be together no more…

"Hilary? Lynn is here." Her grandma said as she opened the door and Lynn came in happy but when she saw Hilary's said face she began to worry. "Hilary why ate you sad?" "I figured out my feelings towards him but it is so late now…" she broke down in tears and Lynn came over to comfort her friend. "Shh… Hilary there is always a way to get back to the one you love you just need to think real hard." Lynn said to her friend. "Yeah…" Hilary smiled. She didn't say anything and let Lynn's words come to her mind.

"I GOT UP!" Hilary yelled out making Lynn fall off the bed. "What Hilary?" Lynn asked as she rubbed her sore butt. "I'll call Rei and maybe he can help me out.!" Hilary ran over to the phone and dialed his cell phone number.

"What! You are going to call him now? But isn't it dark outside or something?" Lynn told her friend. "So? I will call him until he wakes up and yells at me." Hilary laughed and added, "Plus you can talk to him." "Then please call and make him go insane" Lynn said.

Hilary waited for him to pick up and after calling about 23 times and lots and lots of switching to operators he finally picked up.

"_Hello?"_ a tired voice answered and soon came a yawn.

"Rei?" Hilary asked happily.

"_Hilary? Why are you calling me now at 5 in the morning?" _

"Oh I'm so sorry, but it is really important."

"_Fine tell me."_

Hilary began to tell him all about it and he listen and he became more happy.

"_Great I have a plan…." _Rei began to explain his plan.

"_Okay so be here before Sunday of this week. No wait I will tell Mr. Dickinson to get a plane and everything and you can stay at an hotel or something."_ Rei told her/

"Okay but can one of my friend come?" Hilary asked.

"_Sure, who?"_

"Hold on please…" Hilary pointed the phone at Lynn who was just staring at it. "Go!" hissed Hilary as she forced the phone to Lynn's hands. "No I can't!" Lynn hissed back and pushed the phone back to Hilary but Hilary grabbed the phone and put it next to Lynn's ears and said "Talk women!" "No!" Lynn said in a low voice but Rei heard it and said

"_Hello?"_

"H-hi…I'm ..umm Hilary's f-friend.. I think." Lynn slapped herself as she said that.

"_Well then it is nice talking to you um.. what's your name?"_

"Lynn."

"_Nice talking to you Lynn and I hope to see you soon. Bye. Oh yeah remind Hilary to get her stuff ready and you to and bring some dress with a mask. Okay bye."_

"Bye." Lynn hanged up and had a huge smile on her face.

"What?" Hilary laughed. "Nothing. Come we need to pack!" so the two girls began to pack there stuff.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Come on! We are going to be late!" Rei yelled to his other friends. He was wearing a simple black tusk and was wearing a white mask. Kai walked down wearing also a black tusk and was wearing a white mask. Well everyone was wearing the same thing really.

They all got into Kai's car and drove off to the dance. Once over there, Max went to go find Emily and Kenny and Tyson went some where else. "Come on Kai, cheer up!" Rei said as he placed his mask on and slapped Kai's back. "Whatever lets just get this over

with." Kai said as he placed his mask on.

They both walked into the dance room. It was well decorated with balloons and streamer everywhere. The music was load and lots off people where dancing. Kai and Rei walked to the tables and sat down. "I don't even know why I went here." Kai muttered to himself. "Oh come on." Rei laughed. "Excuse me." A small voice came from behind Kai and Rei. Startled Rei looked behind and so did Kai.

They where two girls. One of them had long light brown hair curled up and put back into a pony tail and was wearing a black strapless dress. But you couldn't see her eyes, for it was covered my the mask. The other young girl had brown hair also curled up but was put into a small bun with hair freely flowing down her back. She was wearing a simply light purple dress and you couldn't see half her face for she was also wearing a mask.

"My name is Lynn." The girl with the black dress said and Rei got up and smiled. "You look wonderful." Lynn blushed like mad but the girl next to her began to laugh. "Shall we dance?" Rei as he held out his hand. "Yes we shall." She took his hand and smiled at the girl and went to the dance floor. That only left the girl, and you all must know by now that it is Hilary, and Kai alone.

Kai got up and said, "I'm sorry but I need to go." Kai was about to leave until…

"You already can't remember me… you turned into an old fart." The girl said.

Kai turned around and look at the girl in front of him again. Then he smiled.

"Hilary?" he asked her. "The one and only!" she ran up to him and gave him a huge hug. "What are you doing here?" "Long story." Hilary laughed as she remembered her adventure.

"So..umm… why are you here?" Kai asked her. "To do this."

Hilary tip toed and softly kissed him the lips and whispered "I love you." Kai still shocked, looked at Hilary and began to smile even more. "You do?" "Yup." Hilary answered him. "Well you don't mind if I do this will you?" Kai pulled her closer to him and bent down and kissed her on the lips. Kai licked her lips slowly as if he wanted to gain entrance and Hilary allowed him to. Kai pulled her closer and deepen the kiss and Hilary wrapped her arms around him.

After a few moments the finally broke apart and Hilary was blushing like mad. All Kai did was smirk and bent down again to whisper something into her ear, which was

"I always wanted to do that."

**THE END!**

**WASN'T THAT ENDING BAD? LOL NOT WHAT YOU WANTED TO BE? Oh well I tired my best. BUT I FINALLY FINSHED! YESS! AT 5:10 AM ON JULY 31, 2005!YOU SEE HOW HARD I TRIED TO FINSIH IT LOL BUT IT WAS SO FUN! got yelled at for staying up late but oh well..YAY! MY FIRST STORY DONE! I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE READ IT AND EVERYTHING! PLEASE REVIEW…**

**I'M DONE!**

**Oh yeah I also had a different ending so if you want to know what that ending is then please tell me then I will write it up! Please review.. you know after i look back i should have made the title of this story "I always wanted to do that" but oh well lol **


End file.
